Balance
by Saturne
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Sailor Mac. Yaoi AkiHika.
1. Part 1: Spiritual 1:4

**Auteur :** Sailor Mac

**Traductrice :** Saturne

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go n'appartient ni à l'auteur de cette fanfic, ni à moi. L'histoire et à Sailor Mac. La traduction est à moi.

**Rating :** M ! Yaoi explicite à venir dans les prochains chapitres.

**NdT :** Je me lance dans la traduction de yaoi. J'ai fait de mon mieux. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Il y a certains termes du manga dont je ne suis pas sûre, puisque je n'ai pas les mangas chez moi. Si vous voyez une erreur, merci de me la signaler. Je sais que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au point, mais le premier qui râle et je vous mets pas la suite lol.

°_blablabla_° pensées

« blablabla » paroles

**Attention ! Cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles explicites ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Je ne veux voir personne se plaindre.**

**Si ça ne vous plaît pas, appuyez sur la jolie croix en haut à droite, ou allez voir sur le site de Disneyland si j'y suis.**

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ou je traduirai lentement ! (oui, c'est du chantage)

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

_D'après les autorités du monde entier, il existe cinq différents types de bien pour lesquels luttent les êtres humains : Physique, Mental, Emotionnel, Spirituel et Social. Une vie saine et heureuse consiste à garder ces cinq éléments en équilibre._

**BALANCE**  
_A Hikaru no Go Sekkushiaru Roman Series  
By Sailor Mac_

**PARTIE UNE : SPIRITUEL (1/4)**

Il régnait un calme anormal dans la salle d'observation de la Chambre du Profond Secret quand Waya y entra. Normalement, il y avait un bourdonnement de conversation alors que la partie passé sur l'écran progressait, et que les observateurs essayaient de prédire le prochain mouvement, critiquaient ou louaient les joueurs, ou déclaraient l'inévitable "Là si c'était °moi°…"

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le son °pachi° des pierres de Go étant placées sur le damier alors que la partie était recrée par les observateurs. Et il y avait assurément beaucoup de gens qui observaient. Waya ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu la salle si bondée.

Bien sûr, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas autant parlé et attendu une partie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la salle. Tous les gros morceaux s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion, d'accord. Ogata était assis en face du vieux Kuwabara, tous deux étudiant l'écran intensément. Kurata se trouvait quelques places derrière eux.

°_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos de Shindou_°, pensa-t-il, °_qui attire toujours autant l'intérêt?_°

Il entreprit de traverser lentement la pièce, en passant devant tous les joueurs de go de longue date . . . les hommes vêtus constamment en costard cravate, la plupart d'entre eux avec une cigarette fixée en permanence à leurs doigts . . . du moins, quand ces doigts ne tenaient pas de pierre de Go.

Il aurait été impossible à Waya de contraster plus avec eux. Il portait un blouson épuisé, un T-shirt vert et un jean bleu, et ses cheveux bruns dépassant de partout. Les anciens semblaient toujours enchantés par ce style de vêtements . . . ça le marquait comme faisant partie de la "nouvelle vague" de joueurs, ceux qui étaient supposés tirer le Go japonais de son actuel faible rang par rapport aux autres pays asiatiques.

°_Qui je crois tromper?_° songea Waya. °_Ce n'est pas de moi qu'ils parlent. C'est toujours Shindou. Shindou et Touya._°

Il repéra Isumi au fond de la salle, à l'un des Gobans. La tête aux cheveux sombres du jeune homme était penchée sur le damier alors qu'il reproduisait ce qui était sur l'écran, et il fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Ce qui pouvait traduire soit une concentration intense . . . ou une réaction à Shindou faisant n'importe quoi.

"Hey," dit Waya, en se laissant glisser sur la chaise en face de lui. "Comment il s'en sort?"

"Jette un oeil," répondit Isumi, en balayant les pierres du damier et en commençant à les poser une à une, recréant la partie depuis le début. "Shindou est Noir."

Waya grogna intérieurement alors que les motifs commençaient à se déployer devant lui. Shindou était en train de craquer sous la pression, d'accord.

"Quel idiot!" dit-il tout haut. "Regarde ça! Il a attaqué trop tôt ici, et oublié de bloquer là . . . et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire °ce° mouvement?" Il se renversa en arrière, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et poussa un profond soupir de dégoût. "Oublie ça. Il est fichu."

Mais Isumi dit, calmement, "C'est exactement ce qu'il veut que son adversaire pense."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Comment pourrait-on jouer comme ça exprès? Surtout si on a des résultats comme ceux de Shindou?" Mais il devait admettre que les résultats de Hikaru étaient . . . inhabituels. Bon sang, il était juste de dire que c'était bizarre. Qui donc était déjà sorti d'un enchaînement de défaites pour devenir pro et se trouver là où était Shindou à présent?

"Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que la seule chose prévisible chez lui, c'est qu'il est imprévisible," dit Isumi, en reportant son regard sur l'écran.

"Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il peut . . ."

A cet instant, il y eut une exclamation collective à travers la salle, et Waya reporta ses yeux sur l'écran.

°_Bon sang!_° pensa-t-il en clignant des yeux, stupéfait, °_Il l'a encore fait! Mais comment il fait ça?_°

Le jeu censé être bâclé de Hikaru venait de se révéler être un mouvement brillant. Soudain, il avait le contrôle de la situation, et gagnait le territoire que Waya était certain qu'il avait perdu . . . et son adversaire était pris complètement au dépourvu.

La partie entrait dans la phase finale, et Waya savait par expérience que lorsque Hikaru arrivait au yose avec l'avantage, il ne perdait presque jamais. °_Bon dieu, il va le faire_,° pensa-t-il. °_Comment aurait-on pu croire . . ._°

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de lorsqu'il était assis dans cette même salle avec Ochi pendant que Shindou jouait sa partie de premier Dan contre Touya Koyou – une partie encore plus bizarre que celle-ci – et que tous deux se demandaient, encore et encore, "Qui °est° Shindou?"

Cette question, Waya se l'était posée depuis le jour où son ami était entré pour la première fois dans la classe Insei, se proclamant rival de Touya Akira alors qu'il savait à peine jouer. Et il se demandait s'il en connaîtrait vraiment un jour la réponse.

Il regarda à nouveau l'écran. Rien ne se passait, rien ne s'était passé depuis plusieurs minutes. Hikaru avait bien piégé son adversaire.

Puis, ils virent la tête du vieil homme venir au-dessus de l'image du damier alors qu'il s'inclinait. Personne n'avait besoin d'entendre ce qui était dit – c'était évident qu'il abandonnait.

Il y eut un soudain et lourd soupir de soulagement, comme si tout le monde dans la salle avait retenu sa respiration durant la partie entière. Et alors, tous se mirent à parler en même temps, rapidement, comme s'ils avaient hâte de lâcher tous les mots qu'ils s'étaient retenus de dire.

La porte s'ouvrit, et les pros commencèrent à sortir en foule dans le hall, en discutant comme des spectateurs de théâtre qui viendraient d'assister à la première d'une représentation sensationnelle.

"Tu penses qu'on va réussir à entrer là-dedans pour l'écouter commenter la partie?" dit Isumi.

Waya secoua la tête. "Entre les journalistes et les vieux, il n'y aura pas un centimètre de libre dans cette pièce. Attendons dans le hall – on pourra peut-être l'attraper quand il ira vers l'ascenseur."

Il savait qu'ils pourraient obtenir une explication de la partie plus tard, dans une séance supplémentaire, juste pour leur petit groupe. Pour sa part, Waya avait hâte de l'entendre – bien qu'il se demandait s'il comprendrait vraiment mieux le style de jeu de son ami après ça.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux dans le hall pour ce qui sembla une éternité, regardant de temps en temps les gens qu'ils voyaient entrer et sortir de la salle de tournoi, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, la porte s'ouvre et leur ami émerge, semblant plus soulagé qu'autre chose.

Hikaru avait même mis un costume pour l'occasion, ce qui changeait énormément de ces ensembles habituels de T-shirts ou survêtements de sport et jeans, et ses cheveux – blonds devant, noirs derrière – étaient bien coiffés.

°_Je crois qu'il ne nous a pas encore remarqués_,° pensa Waya. Il agita la main pour attirer l'attention de son ami. "Shindou!"

"Waya! Isumi-san!" Hikaru se rua vers eux. "Vous avez regardé?"

"On a vu!" dit Isumi, en tapant son ami dans le dos. "A la fin . . . tu étais stupéfiant!"

"Mais à quoi tu pensais au milieu de la partie?" dit Waya. "J'ai pensé que tu allais tout foirer!"

Mais il n'obtint pas sa réponse, car la porte de la salle de tournoi s'ouvrit à nouveau, et un flot de personnes avec des calepins et des appareils photographiques en jaillit, se dirigeant vers Hikaru comme un essaim d'abeilles volant vers un lit de fleurs.

°_Mince_°, pensa Waya, °_ça doit être gros . . . ils doivent avoir envoyé chaque reporter de Go du pays!_° "On veut sortir fêter ça avec toi une fois que tu auras fini avec ces gens," dit-il rapidement à Hikaru.

"Bien sûr," dit Hikaru, en parcourant des yeux le corps de presse qui trépignait. Et en un éclair, ils l'avaient entouré, le faisant disparaître de la vue de ses amis.

"On attendra en bas," dit Isumi. Ils se tournèrent pour marcher vers les ascenseurs, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le hall grouillait de pros, qui parlaient tous avec enthousiasme de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, comme s'ils voulaient savourer chaque morceau de la partie.

"Puisque je te le dis, c'est Shindou," il entendit quelqu'un dire. "Lui et Touya . . . enfin le Go japonais a un futur."

L'ascenseur arriva, et les deux garçons y entrèrent. "Bon sang," dit Waya. "Je suis content qu'on s'en sorte."

"On ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça," dit Isumi, calmement. "Les gens vont en parler pour un bon bout de temps"

Waya devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Après tout, c'était loin d'être un événement qui se déroulait tous les jours dans le monde du Go.

Un an après être devenu pro avec un enchaînement de défaites, Shindou Hikaru, 16 ans, venait de réussir dans la Ligue Honinbou.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**

Touya Akira luttait contre le besoin pressant de regarder sa montre.

Il était assis à la table en forme de U au milieu de la grande salle principale de la communauté, sur laquelle se trouvaient six gobans. Derrière chaque damier il y avait un homme d'âge mûr en costume, montrant des degrés variés d'intérêt sur ce qui se déroulait.

Le décharné avec ses cheveux gris comme l'acier était penché en avant et son nez touchait presque le damier, lui louchant dessus ; le petit et trapu avec sa crête sur le devant donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir, le musclé avec ses cheveux blancs en brosse jetait des coups d'œil furtifs aux autres damiers puis regardait à nouveau le sien, comme un enfant essayant de tricher lors d'un contrôle.

Akira était assis sur une chaise pivotante au milieu, faisant très jeune pro – il était habillé d'un costume bleu et portait une cravate rayée, ses cheveux vert sombre lui arrivant à hauteur du menton, parfaitement en ordre. Il tournait d'un damier au suivant, regardait la partie, effectuait un rapide calcul mental, et ensuite plaçait sa pierre.

Le jeune pro était habitué au Shidou-go (**NdT** : jouer plusieurs parties en même temps. Ici, six.) fois six depuis le temps. Après tout, il était très demandé pour des leçons, encore plus depuis que son père s'était retiré il y a un an et demi.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à maintenir la profonde concentration qu'il maintenait d'ordinaire pour quelque chose comme ça. Parce qu'il savait qu'il voulait être à un autre endroit.

°_Il est sans doute en train de clore la partie, s'il ne l'a pas déjà finie_°, pensa Akira. °_Et s'il a gagné, il m'a enfin rattrapé après tout ce temps._°

Il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait rester devant Shindou. Il le devait. Parce que s'il laissait Shindou le surpasser, il n'y avait aucun espoir pour aucun d'entre eux d'atteindre le Coup Divin.

°_Tu m'as poursuivi depuis si longtemps_,° pensa-t-il, °_et je ne t'ai jamais laissé m'attraper. Et je ne suis pas prêt à le faire maintenant. Si tu as gagné cette partie . . . si tu es à égalité avec moi maintenant . . . j'irai encore plus haut et plus haut, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses jamais me rattraper, peu importe à quel point tu travailles dur et longtemps_.°

Le souvenir de sa propre entrée dans la Ligue Honinbou ne cessait de se rejouer dans son esprit, comme une cassette coincée dans une boucle sans fin. Shindou se précipitant dans la salle, lui disant qu'il était de retour et prêt à jouer contre lui . . . et lui-même avait répliqué, "Suis-moi!"

A cet instant, il avait été envahi d'un profond sentiment de soulagement. Il avait cru qu'il avait perdu son seul vrai rival.

Son père lui avait dit, quand il était petit, que la meilleure chose que pouvait avoir un joueur de Go était un rival pour le pousser plus loin. Akira avait demandé quand est-ce qu'il saurait qu'il avait trouvé le sien.

"Trouver ton vrai rival est comme trouver ton vrai amour," lui avait dit Touya Kouyo. "Quand ça arrivera, tu °sauras°."

Et puis, quelques années plus tard, Shindou Hikaru était entré dans le salon de Go de son père . . .

Akira plongea à nouveau sa main dans le goke, en tira une pierre lisse et blanche et la mit sur le damier devant lui avec un °pachi° sonore. Le joueur en face de lui n'avait pour sûr aucune maîtrise du jeu. Il plaçait juste des pierres au hasard, sans même essayer de les connecter, ni même d'essayer de construire des forteresses.

D'habitude, Akira était patient avec les gens comme ça, et prenait du temps pour expliquer exactement ce qui n'allait pas. Aujourd'hui, il voulait juste en finir avec ça. Il n'avait pas réussi à se tirer de cet engagement ; l'homme qui avait organisé le groupe de shidou-go était un vieil ami de son père.

°_Je devrais être là-bas_,° pensa-t-il, °_tout comme j'étais là pour la partie premier dan de Shindou_°. Bien sûr, on avait attendu de lui qu'il soit là . . . son père était l'adversaire du garçon, après tout.

Mais il savait qu'en vérité il avait attendu cette partie parce que Shindou l'intéressait, pour voir sa force, comment il jouait contre son père. Et l'étrange partie qui s'en était résultée avait été une déception – mais toutes les parties contre Shindou n'avaient-elles pas été étranges et frustrantes?

°_Shindou a été un mystère pour moi depuis notre rencontre_,° pensa-t-il.

Il jeta un regard à la ronde aux damiers. Toutes les parties progressaient lentement. Ils n'auraient fini que dans une demi heure ou plus.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il fallait qu'il °sache° ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas une pause," dit-il à l'assemblée des joueurs, "et on recommencera dans à peu près dix minutes?"

"Aaahhh, bien," dit l'homme-au-nez-sur-le-damier, en se levant et en étirant son dos, ce qui fit entendre une série de craquements et de bruits secs qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un feu étouffé. "De toute façon ça fait bien trop longtemps que je suis assis."

"Je préfère tout de même le shougi," marmonna le tricheur de pacotille, en courant vers les toilettes des hommes.

Akira plongea dans un coin et sortit son téléphone portable. Le numéro de Shindou était le quatrième dans le répertoire de son portable. Il appuya sur la touche °appel° et écouta la sonnerie, en réalisant que les battements de son cœur accéléraient . . .

Et quand ça répondit, tout ce qu'il entendit fut un répondeur qui disait, "Votre correspondant est injoignable actuellement . . ."

Son cœur se serra. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que la partie était encore en cours? Ou que Shindou avait perdu, et était rentré chez lui?

Il parcourut l'écran de son annuaire rapide à nouveau, en cherchant le numéro de la maison de Shindou, et l'essaya. Un autre répondeur. "Vous êtes bien chez les Shindou, nous ne pouvons vous répondre actuellement . . ."

Akira enfonça le bouton "fin", déçu. °_Typique de Shindou_°, pensa-t-il, °_Il a sans doute oublié de l'allumer. Il savait que j'allais l'appeler . . ._°

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait l'impatience monter en lui.

°_Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne peux pas comprendre lorsqu'il s'agit de Shindou_°, pensa-t-il. °_Ca a toujours été le cas_.°

Et il savait que comprendre ce mystère était aussi important pour lui que le Go lui-même, et que ça avait toujours été le cas.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

"Hikaru!" Fuku, un garçon joufflu aux yeux louchant en permanence, se leva de la table près de la vitrine du café Igo Trip et agita les bras. "On est par ici!"

Hikaru marcha dans sa direction, flanqué de Waya et Isumi. Ochi et Honda étaient déjà là, menu en main, et tous trois se levèrent alors que leur ami approchait de la table. Fuku saisit sa main et la secoua si fort que Hikaru crut qu'il allait l'arracher et la mettre en orbite. Ochi . . . semblait un peu moins obstinément renfrogné que d'habitude. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

"Salut, les gars!" dit Hikaru.

"Il a bien failli ne pas venir," dit Waya. "Encore un peu et on devait le traîner loin des journalistes."

"Ils te rendaient cinglé?" demanda Fuku alors que tous trois s'asseyaient.

"Ils le suivaient jusque dans l'ascenseur" dit Waya, en prenant un menu.

"Et les autres joueurs voulaient tous lui parler," ajouta Isumi.

"Ils se battaient tous pour essayer d'attirer son attention," dit Waya. "C'était trop drôle! C'était comme regarder un groupe de filles hystériques devant une star du rock!"

Mais alors même qu'il disait ça, il sentait une forte pointe de jalousie dans son cœur. °_Pourquoi lui?_° se demandait-il. °_Je suis devenu pro en même temps que lui. Je suis allé à toutes mes parties, et lui il a laissé tomber. Mais c'était lui qui a joué dans la Coupe Hokuto, et maintenant il est dans la Ligue Honinbou. Comment c'est arrivé? Ce n'est pas logique . . . mais depuis quand il y a-t-il quoique ce soit de logique à propos de lui?_°

En fin de compte, pourtant, il devait admettre qu'il °était° heureux pour lui. Et il savait que la victoire de Hikaru ne ferait que le faire travailler lui-même plus dur, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse dans la Ligue lui aussi.

Pendant ce temps, Hikaru se contenta de rester assis calmement alors que ses amis parlaient autour de lui, les yeux baissés sur le menu . . . ça lui donnait quelque chose où poser ses mains, ses yeux . . .

Il n'était pas certain de vraiment vouloir être là à cet instant. Il voulait du temps pour digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais ses amis avaient insisté, et l'avait presque amené par la peau du cou.

A cet instant, tout semblait tout simplement irréel. °_Je vais sans doute me réveiller dans quelques minutes_,° songeait-il, °_et me rendre compte que tout n'était qu'un rêve_.°

"Même Kuwabara s'est montré," était en train de dire Waya.

"Kuwabara? Je ne l'ai pas vu," dit Honda.

"Juste devant, à côté d'Ogata," répondit Waya, en regardant aux alentours. "Hé, quelqu'un a vu notre serveuse?"

"Je n'y ai pas vu Touya Akira," dit Ochi, calmement, en scrutant avec insistance Hikaru, de ses yeux minuscules, à travers ses énormes lunettes rondes.

Ses mots enfoncèrent une lame de glace dans le ventre de Hikaru. Il savait que Touya ne serait pas là . . . mais pourtant . . .

°_J'avais espéré qu'il se sortirait de son engagement_,° pensa-t-il. °_Je voulais qu'il soit là . . . qu'il me voie enfin me hisser à son niveau . . ._°

"Feh," dit Waya, en croisant ses bras et en s'affaissant un peu. "Il était sûrement trop prétentieux pour venir."

"Waya!" dit Isumi à son ami, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Eh bien, c'est la vérité!"

"Ca ne ressemble pas à Touya de manquer quelque chose comme ça," dit Ochi, calmement. "Il a toujours été beaucoup trop intéressé par Shindou."

Les doigts de Hikaru se glissèrent dans sa poche et enveloppèrent son téléphone portable. °_J'ai dit que je l'appellerai_,° pensait-il. °_Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser me traîner ici. Peut-être que je peux m'éclipser et . . ._°

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée tardive de la serveuse. "On va prendre un grand bol de ramen pour °lui°," disait Waya, en désignant Hikaru, "et on paye pour lui!"

Hikaru soupira intérieurement. °_J'essayerai de sortir quelques minutes_,° pensa-t-il.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**  
Akira salua le dernier client et quitta l'établissement, marchant en direction de l'entrée du métro au coin.

Il avait essayé de rappeler le portable de Shindou à la fin des parties. Toujours aucune réponse.

°Je pourrais simplement appeler quelqu'un d'autre,° pensait-il en descendant les marches de la station de métro. °_Ogata pourrait me dire s'il a gagné. Ou n'importe quelle personne de mon groupe d'étude. . . J'appellerai Ogata quand je serai à la maison._°

Mais pour une raison insondable, il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Shindou lui-même. Et il trouvait ça tout aussi intrigant que tout ce qui rapportait à Hikaru.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**

Isumi revint dans le café, en plaçant son portable dans sa poche. Il était sorti pour répondre à l'appel de Nase . . . c'était beaucoup trop bruyant à l'intérieur pour continuer la conversation.

Il regarda à leur table et fronça les sourcils. Il manquait quelqu'un.

"Où est Ochi?" demanda-t-il.

Hikaru et Waya se regardèrent, et ils se mirent à rire. Fuku se répandit en une série de hauts petits gloussements, et sur le visage de Honda s'étalait un gros et large sourire.

"Oh, mon gars, t'as manqué quelque chose," dit Waya. "La serveuse lui a amené le mauvais type de thé, et ils se sont disputés en se criant dessus. Elle lui a demandé si °tout° chez lui était aussi minuscule que ses petits yeux en trous de vrille. Il est devenu °écarlate°. C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'aie vu depuis que Kurata s'est soûlé . . ."

Hikaru frissonna à ce souvenir. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé si drôle, mais plutôt . . . inquiétant. L'incident s'était déroulé lors d'une fête après un tournoi, attendue aussi bien par les dans supérieurs que inférieurs. Le corpulent 7ème dan avait descendu assez de sake pour terrasser un régiment entier, puis il avait bondi le long de la salle en secouant son derrière imposant et en beuglant "Bad" de Mickael Jackson de toute la force de ses poumons.

"Et alors il s'est précipité en furie vers les toilettes, comme il le fait quand il perd," dit Waya. "Il n'est pas encore revenu."

"Nase te transmet ses félicitations, Hikaru," dit Isumi, en retournant s'asseoir à côté de Waya. "Elle te verra quand elle reviendra mardi. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais sa famille avait prévu ce voyage depuis des mois."

Hikaru porta sa main à sa poche et tripota son propre portable. A nouveau, il se demandait s'il devrait aller dehors et appeler Touya.

°_Mais c'est trop tard_,° pensa-t-il. °_Il est sûrement au lit maintenant. Je ne veux pas le réveiller . . . on ne ferait que se crier dessus._°

Il poussa un profond soupir, sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui dire en personne le lendemain.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**  
Akira émergea du métro et tourna à gauche. Il n'était pas descendu à la station au plus près de chez lui. A la place, il était descendu à celle proche de l'Institut de Go.

Il se disait que c'était pour qu'il puisse voir s'il y avait quelqu'un du Weekly Go qui rôdait autour du bâtiment – il y avait presque toujours quelque personnel à tout moment du jour et de la nuit – pour qu'il puisse les questionner à propos des résultats de la partie.

Mais il y avait toujours ce désir mystérieux et hargneux de l'entendre uniquement de Shindou lui-même.

La rue dans laquelle il marchait était à la fois familière, et pas si familière. Les fenêtres de la plupart des bureaux étaient sombres, et il n'y avait aucun autre piéton. Même les voitures semblaient éviter cette zone à cette heure de la nuit.

°_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais encore ça?_° pensa-t-il. °_Pourquoi est-ce que je pourchasse Shindou, et le pousse à me pourchasser? Pourquoi est-ce plus important que la vie elle-même que je reste un pas devant lui? Il est mon principal espoir d'atteindre le Coup Divin, oui . . . mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens qu'il y a °plus° que ça?_°

Devant lui il y avait la vitrine du café Igo Trip, qui rayonnait de manière presque dénaturée contre les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Le restaurant était ouvert presque 24h/24, attrapant tous les joueurs de Go qui traînaient autour de l'Institut après que le MacDonald et l'échoppe de ramen aient fermé. Ce n'était jamais un endroit privilégié pour les joueurs les plus jeunes.

Mais alors que Akira passait devant la vitre, il y avait pourtant un groupe d'adolescents à l'intérieur. Et au milieu d'eux se trouvait un Shindou Hikaru souriant et riant.

Akira resta enraciné sur place, ses yeux collés à la scène en face de lui. °_Il doit avoir gagné_°, pensa-t-il. °_Il ne serait pas si heureux si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais pourquoi le partager avec eux et non avec moi? Il a dit qu'il me dirait ce qu'il s'était passé._°

Une colère ardente se mit à bouillonner en lui. Il envisagea de se ruer dans le café et de faire face à Hikaru.

Mais la colère se mélangea soudainement avec de la confusion.°_Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça?_° songea-t-il. °_Je ne devrais vraiment pas m'en préoccuper. Qu'est-il d'autre pour moi qu'un rival, et parfois un ami?_°

Il tourna brusquement sur ses talons, si vite que ses longs cheveux se déployèrent autour de sa tête, et retourna en furie vers la station.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**  
Hikaru ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alluma la lumière. Le reste de la maison était silencieux; ses parents étaient allés au lit depuis longtemps.

Ca ne le surprenait ni ne le dérangeait qu'ils ne soient pas allés voir la partie, ou même s'asseoir pour écouter comment il s'en sortait. Ses parents ne savaient toujours rien de sa carrière. Il avait essayé d'expliquer ce qu'était la Ligue Honinbou à sa mère, mais n'était pas allé bien loin. "Je croyais que tu avais déjà fait cette histoire de ligue," avait-elle dit.

"Non, ça c'était la Coupe Hokuto. C'était un tournoi international spécial."

"Donc . . . ça veut dire que tu vas devoir voyager dans le pays tout le temps, comme les joueurs de baseball de la Ligue Major?"

A ce moment, il avait abandonné.

Et en ce qui concernait son père – eh bien, il avait juste dit en quelque sorte, "Bien. Content que ta carrière se passe bien" et était allé prendre un bain puis au lit, afin qu'il puisse se lever tôt le lendemain et retourner travailler.

Hikaru jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge – il était bien plus de minuit. Il savait qu'il devrait vraiment aller dormir lui aussi . . . mais il était trop à vif et excité par ce qu'il s'était passé.

La partie elle-même semblait comme un rêve maintenant. Il savait que ça avait été l'une de ses meilleures. Son adversaire avait été fort, c'est sûr – il avait fait méchamment basculer Hikaru dans les premières tranches du jeu. Mais une fois qu'il avait trouvé son rythme, il s'était installé dans une routine qui n'avait fait que s'améliorer.

Vers le milieu de la partie, il avait été °dedans°, il réfléchissait plus de dix mouvements à l'avance, il n'avait même pas à réfléchir profondément à l'endroit où poser chaque pierre – il °savait°.

Il arracha sa veste et sa cravate, les jeta négligemment sur une chaise, s'assit devant son goban et se mit à disposer les pierres, recréant la partie mouvement par mouvement. °_Si seulement Sai avait pu voir ça_,° pensa-t-il.

A haute voix, il dit, "Je l'ai fait, Sai. Je suis dans la Ligue Honinbou . . . Je suis exactement là où Touya est."

Touya . . .

Hikaru se sentit horriblement coupable de ne pas l'appeler. Il cessa de poser des pierres et sortit son portable de sa poche. °_Je vais l'appeler maintenant_,° pensa-t-il. °_Je vais m'excuser de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant, et . . ._°

Il reposa le téléphone sur le damier, lentement. A quoi pensait-il? On était au milieu de la nuit, et Akira, contrairement à Hikaru, avait décidé d'aller au lycée, alors il avait cours dans la matinée.

°_Eh bien, ça a plus de sens si je lui dis en personne, pas vrai?_° se dit-il. °_Je suis censé le voir au salon de Go de son père demain de toute façon. Il doit aller tout droit à son lycée demain, alors il n'aura pas le temps de parler aux gens du Go, ni de lire le colonne sur le Go dans le journal. . ._°

Il se remit à recréer la partie, s'imaginant le faire devant Touya, et les réactions de son rival. °_Pour sûr, il va me crier dessus pour ce mouvement_°, pensa-t-il, °_et me dire que c'est par pure chance que je n'aie pas été coupé juste là . . . il va admettre que ce mouvement était bon, mais avec beaucoup de réticence . . . et c'est °là° qu'il va me demander à quoi je pouvais bien penser . . ._°

C'était presque effrayant à quel point il pouvait prédire exactement ça. Il connaissait tellement bien Touya, à ce point.

Ca le frappa, bien qu'ironiquement en quelque sorte, qu'il commençait à voir Touya comme un bon ami. Peut-être son meilleur ami. Et ça l'intriguait. Il passait certainement plus de temps avec Waya et Isumi, et c'était Akari qui le connaissait depuis le plus longtemps.

Les dernières pierres furent placées en position. Il se renversa en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses mains, en contemplant le damier. Quiconque ayant joué avec lui, à qui son style serait familier, saurait que c'était une partie de Shindou Hikaru, tout à fait. Des coups qui ressemblaient à des erreurs, mais qui menaient en fait son adversaire, une attaque féroce à la fin . . .

Il savait qu'il pouvait être fier de cette partie.

Il entreprit de débarrasser le damier, triant les pierres blanches et noires, et les mettant dans leur goke respectif. Il écrirait le kifu de cette partie dans la matinée, et l'amènerait en courant à l'Institut. Il n'avait aucune autre partie ni de leçons au programme . . . rien à part la partie avec Touya.

A nouveau, il imagina la série de réactions qu'il obtiendrait le lendemain, et il sourit.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**  
Akira se retournait sur son futon.

Le sommeil le fuyait. Il sombrait dans un léger sommeil, et alors ses yeux s'ouvraient à nouveau en grand. Ca n'arrivait pas, d'ordinaire. Surtout lorsqu'il avait cours le lendemain.

C'était juste arrivé, il y a longtemps, lorsque Shindou l'avait battu la première fois. Et l'avait battu encore.

Shindou. Toujours Shindou. Lui seul pouvait bouleverser le monde d'Akira, d'habitude aussi soigneusement organisé et orchestré que l'une de ses parties.

Il tira les couvertures presque au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour se fermer lui-même à ses pensées. Mais sans succès. Il gardait encore cette image mentale de Shindou assis parmi ses amis, souriant et riant . . .

°_Est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit pour me rendre la pareille parce que je ne lui avais pas parlé le jour où il était devenu un pro?_° se demanda Akira. °_Est-ce pour la même raison . . . parce qu'il me lance un défi? Je répondrai à son défi. Je ne le laisserai jamais me rattraper, même s'il m'en coûte la vie. S'il prétend au titre de Honinbou, je m'assurerai qu'il ne s'en approche pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu._°

°_Je vais . . . je vais . . ._°

Mais les pensées d'Akira devenaient troubles. Le sommeil le gagnait finalement, le faisant couler, couler . . .

Et la réalité disparut, et il entra dans un autre monde. Des nuages de brume ondulaient devant lui, mais il ne faisait pas froid . . . il avait plutôt chaud, en fait.

Il n'avait conscience de rien autour de lui, il ne sentait pas la terre sous ses pieds, et il n'y avait rien de solide visible nulle part. Il avait le sentiment que s'il parlait, sa voix résonnerait juste sans fin, car elle n'aurait rien à heurter, et personne pour l'entendre.

Il chutait, lentement et sans but, comme une feuille tombant d'un arbre, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds entrent en collision avec quelque chose. Il cligna des yeux, en regardant aux alentours. Le brouillard se dégageait juste assez pour qu'il voie qu'il se trouvait dans un champ ouvert.

Et alors, une silhouette apparut au loin. Elle semblait humaine, vaguement. Elle commença à bouger dans sa direction, peu à peu, comme si elle était sûre et déterminée à atteindre Akira . . . mais sans se presser.

Alors que la silhouette s'approchait, elle commença à ressembler à un homme très grand portant une sorte d'étoffe.

"Ohé?" lança Akira. "Qui êtes-vous?"

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. La silhouette se contenta de continuer sa lente approche. Elle prenait maintenant l'apparence d'un homme, portant quelque ancien costume. De longues étoffes, un grand chapeau allongé . . .

Des images des livres d'histoire de Akira vinrent soudain à son esprit, et il sut que cette personne portait des vêtements de l'époque Heian. Sûrement un noble . . .

Il s'approcha encore. Akira put en apercevoir un peu plus . . . la personne avait de longs, longs cheveux sous son haut chapeau . . .

Et il y avait un °air° chez lui. Un air qui était très, très familier. °_Je connais cette personne_,° pensa Akira. °Mais . . . comme ça se fait? S'il est d'une époque ancienne . . .°

A nouveau, il demanda, "Qui êtes-vous? Je suis Touya Akira . . . "

Aucune réponse. Et la personne s'arrêta, ne s'approchant pas plus, ne se laissant pas totalement révéler délibérément. Akira tenta de courir vers lui, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient gelés sur place. Il voulut marcher, mais sans résultat.

Il se redressa assis sur son futon, soudainement, haletant.

Les premiers rayons de l'aube se glissaient sous sa fenêtre. Il agrippa ses couvertures, se sentant tremblant et indécis – et il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**  
Ca n'allait pas mieux plusieurs heures plus tard en classe.

D'habitude, Akira faisait preuve d'une concentration absolue, qualité due à une vie à jouer à un jeu qui demandait de la réflexion. Ce n'était pas seulement utile pour le Go, mais ça lui permettait aussi de retenir presque tout ce que disait un professeur pendant le cours, ce qui réduisait le temps attribué à étudier – et augmentait celui consacré à l'étude du Go.

Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester concentré.

Le professeur parlait de l'influence de la culture occidentale au Japon dans la première moitié du 20ème siècle. Mais Akira gardait à l'esprit une silhouette d'une autre époque en même temps.

°_Qui était-il?_° se demandait Akira. °_Pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression que je devrais le connaître? Il me donnait la sensation de quelqu'un . . . quelqu'un que je connais . . ._°

Il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il fallait qu'il se concentre – il ne voulait pas se laisser distancer dans son travail pour le lycée, il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser à rattraper les cours.

Akira prit son stylo et se mit à prendre des notes furieusement, comme si le fait même d'écrire inscrirait les paroles du professeur dans son propre esprit aussi bien que sur le papier. Mais il voyait à nouveau la silhouette de l'homme dans l'ancien costume, flottant quelque part parmi ses propres hiragana et katakana.

°_Se pourrait-il que j'aie fait l'expérience d'un souvenir d'une vie antérieure?_° pensa-t-il. °_Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé, mais j'ai entendu que c'était arrivé à d'autres personnes. Mais pourquoi maintenant . . . qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour déclencher une telle chose . . ._°

Il secoua sa tête, essayant d'en retirer tout ça, et releva les yeux vers le tableau. Le professeur y écrivait quelques dates, et Akira commença à les copier.

°_Ca ne me ressemble pas,_° pensait-il. °_Même toutes ces fois où je ne faisais que penser à Shindou, j'arrivais à rester concentré en classe . . ._°

Et alors, il se souvint de la nuit dernière, et son estomac se serra. Shindou réussissant la Ligue Honinbou, se tenant enfin à ses côtés dans le monde du Go . . . Shindou sortant fêter ça avec ses amis, et sans lui dire . . .

°_C'est pour ça que j'ai eu ce rêve?_° pensa-t-il. °_Mais qu'est-ce que cette personne de l'époque Heian avait à voir avec Shindou? On aurait pensé que j'aurais rêvé de jouer avec Shindou . . . ou qu'il me poursuive . . . ou . . ._°

Ou quoi? Il savait qu'il y avait une autre réponse à cette question, quelque chose dissimulé juste sous la surface de son esprit . . . et il fut soudain saisi par une sensation désagréable, quelque chose proche de la peur. Et ça le troubla encore plus que le rêve ne l'avait fait.

Il empoigna son stylo et entreprit de griffonner rapidement des notes à nouveau.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**  
Hikaru entra presque en courant dans le couloir familier du bâtiment où se trouvait le salon de Go Touya. Il avait attendu ça toute la journée. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, en pensant qu'il ne serait jamais là assez vite.

°_J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand je lui dirai,_° pensa-t-il.

Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée à recevoir des coups de téléphone. Il était entré en contact avec Akari avant qu'elle n'aille à l'école, et elle avait informé tous ses amis de l'ancien club de Go. Tsutsui l'avait alors appelé à l'heure du déjeuner, et alors, ce qui était surprenant, Kaga l'avait appelé aussi. Mitani ne l'avait pas appelé . . . mais, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'il le fasse.

Puis, il y avait eu les coups de fil de Nase, qui lui promit de l'emmener fêter ça à son retour . . . et les gens de son groupe d'étude . . . et ceux des clubs de Go où il avait joué l'été où il avait passé l'examen pro.

Mais aussi heureux qu'il était de parler avec eux tous, il y avait juste une personne avec qui il voulait °vraiment° partager la nouvelle.

L'ascenseur tinta en atteignant l'étage. Ichikawa, la jeune femme qui dirigeait le salon pour la famille Touya, leva les yeux de la théière qu'elle était en train de verser et lui sourit. "Bonjour, Shindou. Félicitations!"

Hikaru fronça les sourcils. Même elle le savait? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle l'avait dit . . .

"Vous n'en avez rien dit à Touya, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, il n'est pas encore là. Pourquoi . . . tu ne lui as pas dit?"

Hikaru secoua la tête.

"Eh bien, s'il ne le sait pas, il est bien le seul!"

A une table proche, l'un des habitués, un salarié vêtu d'un costard-cravate, se tourna et dit, "Hé, j'ai appris pour la grande victoire, Shindou! Félicitations!"

Hikaru rit, en frottant sa nuque. "Merci!"

"Alors, est-ce qu'on va te voir dans un match de titre un de ces jours?" demanda l'adversaire du salarié, un homme plus âgé qui portait un uniforme de maître d'un restaurant du coin.

"Comme s'il pouvait battre un jour Touya," marmonna le salarié dans sa barbe.

"Eh bien, je . . ."

"SHINDOU!"

Hikaru se retourna lentement vers la voix familière. Là se tenait Akira, toujours dans son uniforme du lycée, agrippant son porte-document si fort que ses articulations en étaient blanches, et foudroyant Hikaru de son regard furieux . . . le genre de regard destiné à percer des trous dans le crâne du destinataire.

"Touya!" lança Hikaru, avec hésitation. Ce regard . . . est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il savait déjà?

"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?" dit Akira, sans bouger d'un centimètre, son regard restant fixé sur le garçon comme deux rayons laser.

Hikaru déglutit avec difficulté. "Tu as . . . appris?"

"Je vous ai vu fêter ça, toi et tes amis. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? Je croyais que tu me ferais savoir ce qu'il en était après!"

Hikaru s'aplatit un instant. Qu'allait-il lui dire? Vu l'état où il semblait se trouver à ce moment, il n'accepterait pas "Waya et Isumi m'ont emmené avec eux avant que j'en aie l'occasion" comme réponse.

Mais il décida d'être direct. En croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il répondit, froidement, "désolé d'essayer de rendre ça personnel."

"QUOI?" cria Akira, laissant le sac tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd. Hikaru crut pouvoir littéralement voir des flammes danser dans les yeux de son rival.

Autour d'eux, il y avait le bruit des murmures, le raclement des chaises alors que les joueurs se tournaient pour faire face au couple (**NdT :** « pair » en anglais… Il n'y a pas la notion de couple, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre mot pour traduire ça.) sur le palier. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait lorsque le ton montait entre Shindou et Touya. C'était comme tenir une allumette allumée au-dessus d'un baril de TNT . . . une explosion était inévitable.

"Je voulais te le dire en personne!" aboya Hikaru.

"Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé après la partie pour voir si j'étais déjà revenu? Tu aurais pu me le dire à ce moment-là, alors." Akira avança d'un pas vers Hikaru, comme pour l'étrangler.

"Au milieu de la nuit?" hurla Hikaru, en reculant d'un pas.

"Ce n'était pas trop tard pour toi pour être dehors avec tes amis!" vociféra Akira, en se penchant vers lui.

"Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire au juste, les fuir?" rétorqua Hikaru, en serrant les poings.

"Ne sois pas ridicule!" cria Akira, en serrant lui aussi les poings. "Tu fais toujours ça!"

"Faire quoi?" on pouvait maintenant entendre clairement la voix de Hikaru dans tout le salon, et probablement aussi dans les étages suivants.

"Ne rien prendre au sérieux! Je ne sais pas comment tu es allé aussi loin!"

Ce fut au tour de Hikaru d'avancer d'un pas vers Akira. "Je prends tout au sérieux! Tu ne crois pas que j'aie pris la Coupe Hokuto au sérieux? Tu n'as AUCUNE IDEE d'à quel point ça avait d'importance pour moi!"

Ichikawa en avait entendu assez. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être habituée à ce que ces deux-là se disputent et interrompent le salon depuis le temps, mais là ça devenait encore plus bruyant que l'une de leur disputes habituelles. Elle sortit de derrière le comptoir et essaya de se placer entre eux comme un arbitre, en criant, "D'accord, si vous voulez vous disputer, allez faire ça ailleurs!"

Les deux garçons se foudroyèrent du regard par-dessus elle, comme des lutteurs professionnels près à aller s'affronter sur le tatami.

Alors, Hikaru dit, "Eh bien, alors, je suppose qu'on ne va pas jouer aujourd'hui."

"Ca me va!" répondit Akira, se précipitant hors de la pièce, furieux.

Hikaru enfonça violemment le bouton de l'ascenseur. Une fois de plus, il n'arrivait pas assez vite . . . mais pour une raison très différente que lorsqu'il était monté.

**_A SUIVRE…_**


	2. Part 1: Spiritual 2:4

**Auteur :** Sailor Mac

**Traductrice :** Saturne

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go n'appartient ni à l'auteur de cette fanfic, ni à moi. L'histoire et à Sailor Mac. La traduction est à moi.

**Rating :** M ! Yaoi explicite à venir dans les prochains chapitres.

**NdT :** Bon diou ils sont longs ces chapitres. Enfin, faut que je me dise que ça me fera progresser en anglais… Les cours ont repris à la fac et ouille ouille ouille c'est dur… Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je traduise vite ou régulièrement lol. Mais les reviews ça me secoue toujours, continuez !

**RAW :**

**_Yuki-chan : _**Merci pour la review ! Bonne lecture, et pardon pour l'attente…

**_Nope :_** N'est-ce pas ? Lol, je suis trop bonne de me dévouer pour le yaoi Hikago français et surtout AkiHika qui dépérit, je trouve… Bonne lecture ! T'en auras tout plein, de longs chapitres :p

**_Fren :_** ça me touche beaucoup ! Surtout vu le temps que je passe entre mes dicos pour être sûr que rien ne sonne bizarroïde.. Merci pour la review, et bonne lecture !

_°blablabla°_ pensées

« blablabla » paroles

**Attention ! Cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles explicites ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Je ne veux voir personne se plaindre.**

**Si ça ne vous plaît pas, appuyez sur la jolie croix en haut à droite, ou allez voir sur le site de Disneyland si j'y suis.**

Bonne lecture !

Et n'oubliez pas : « reviews » et « traduction plus rapide » sont synonymes.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

**PARTIE UNE : SPIRITUEL (2/4)  
**

Akira acheva le dernier de ses devoirs et ferma son traitement de texte. Il se frictionna les tempes . . . il commençait à avoir l'un de ces mal de crâne qui lui arrivaient de temps en temps.

Il était inutile d'en demander la raison. Entre le rêve de la nuit dernière et la dispute avec Shindou, c'était un miracle que sa tête ne soit pas sur le point d'éclater.

Il avait une séance de cours particulier dans quelques minutes. Cette distraction était la bienvenue. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était penser à n'importe quoi d'autre.

_°Ca n'avait rien de différent de n'importe laquelle des autres disputes que nous avons eues,°_ pensa-t-il, en éteignant son ordinateur et en se dirigeant vers la penderie pour prendre un manteau. _°C'est normal maintenant, vraiment . . . on se crie dessus, on rentre à la maison et on se calme pendant quelques heures, puis les choses reviennent à la normale.°_

Mais il ne se sentait pas du tout plus calme. La colère et l'agacement bouillonnaient constamment en lui, comme une marmite laissée sur le feu.

Il alla dans la salle de séjour, en silence. Sa mère était dans la cuisine, faisant un gâteau. Son père était dans la pièce de Go, comme il y était si souvent, en train d'étudier des kifu.

Il n'avait envie de parler à aucun d'eux deux à ce moment. Il lança seulement "Je sors un moment," ferma la porte derrière lui et sortit dans le soir qui tombait, l'obscurité commençant tout juste à vraiment s'installer alors qu'une mince ligne de soleil était encore visible à l'horizon.

Alors qu'il commençait à marcher, une image se mit à emplir sa tête, une image qu'il avait vue dans son esprit tellement tout au long de la journée . . . la silhouette en costume de Heian.

_°Est-ce pour cette raison que la dispute me dérange plus que d'habitude?°_ songea-t-il. _°Parce que je suis encore perturbé par ce rêve?°  
_

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**

Hikaru croisa les bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus, sa tasse de chocolat chaud restant négligée près de son coude. La lumière terne du café n'arrangeait pas du tout son moral.

De l'autre côté, Waya mangeait en recueillant avec sa cuillère la mousse au sommet d'une énorme tasse de chai (**NdT** : une sorte de café, je crois.. j'ai vaguement vérifié sur internet), laissant retomber la cuillère dans la tasse pour en reprendre encore, en discutant à propos du 3ème dan contre lequel il avait joué cet après-midi.

". . . et ça commençait à vraiment à m'agacer. Je veux dire, j'ai l'habitude des gars qui jouent avec leurs éventails pendant les parties, ou qui se tournent les pouces quand ils réfléchissent, ou qui font des bruits . . . mais le gars se tirait les cheveux °sans arrêt°."

A côté de lui, Isumi ajoutait un peu de cannelle à son capuccino. "Tu es sûr qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès?"

"Nan, j'ai vu des gens faire des trucs juste pour m'embrouiller." Waya leva la grosse tasse et prit une longue gorgée, puis essuya la moustache mousseuse. "Ils le font, et puis ils arrêtent, et puis ils le font à nouveau. Ce gars . . . il ne s'est pas arrêté du tout. Hé, t'avais pas joué avec lui toi aussi, Shindou?"

Seul le silence lui répondit de l'autre bout de la table.

"Hé!" dit Waya, claquant sa tasse sur la table. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? T'as été silencieux toute la soirée!"

Hikaru soupira, se redressant droit sur sa chaise. "Touya," dit-il.

Waya et Isumi échangèrent des regards entendus. C'était un nom qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop entendu durant leur amitié avec Hikaru. Il disait toujours qu'il était le rival de Touya . . . qu'il devait rattraper Touya . . . et puis, plus tard, il avait une autre dispute avec Touya . . .

"Shindou," demanda Waya, "pourquoi tu traînes avec ce connard?"

Hikaru lâcha un autre soupir. Il savait que Waya n'aimait pas Akira . . . mais pour une raison inconnue, l'entendre décrire leur camarade pro de "connard" le contrariait. Ce qui déconcerta énormément Hikaru, car n'était-il pas en train de faire la gueule à cause de leur dispute?

"Vous passez plus de temps à vous engueuler qu'autre chose," ajouta Isumi. "Et ce n'est pas comme si tu manquais de gens avec qui jouer."

"Oui, mais . . ." Comment pourrait-il mettre ça en mots? Qu'il sentait qu'il °devait° jouer contre Touya? Que lui et Touya étaient °faits° pour jouer ensemble? Qu'ils s'attiraient et se repoussaient simultanément l'un et l'autre comme des aimants? Très souvent, il ne comprenait pas tout à fait lui-même ces sentiments.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Hikaru, et ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge.

"Ecoute, pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas avec nous la prochaine fois que tu as un après-midi de libre, au lieu d'aller là-bas?" proposa Waya, recueillant à nouveau la mousse qui restait au fond de la tasse. "Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas joué en équipe dans des salons."

"C'est parce que quand nous avions l'habitude de faire ça, ça finissait toujours par vous deux allant manger dans un endroit cher, et moi qui payais!" objecta Isumi.

"C'est arrivé une fois!" rétorqua Waya, avant de prendre une autre gorgée de sa tasse. "Au restaurant de sushi sur tapis roulant."

"Et au restaurant de ramen. Et au restaurant d'okonomiyaki."

"Hé, c'est °moi° qui ai payé quand on est allés là-bas!"

Hikaru tira sa tasse vers lui et remua la surface avec une cuillère, baissant les yeux pour l'observer comme s'il espérait voir parmi les ridules du liquide les réponses qu'il cherchait.

_°Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à cesser d'être bouleversé par ce qui est arrivé?°_ songeait-t-il. _°On s'est crié dessus comme ça avant, et alors le jour suivant on revient seulement au salon de Go et les choses reviennent à la normale . . . pourquoi rien ne me semble normal maintenant?°  
_

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**

Akira s'endormit presque aussitôt qu'il fut allongé sur son futon.

Sa dernière pensée fut, _°Peut-être que cette nuit je peux avoir un joli sommeil reposant, et que j'aurai les idées plus claires sur tout ça le matin.°  
_  
Mais alors, il y eut à nouveau ce sentiment de chute, et la réalité quotidienne s'effaça, remplacée par de la brume tourbillonnante, qui l'entourait, tournoyant autour de lui comme une petite tornade.

Il voulait qu'elle parte . . et en même temps, il voulait qu'elle reste, pour qu'il puisse trouver les réponses au rêve précédent. Mais aucune réponse ne venait, juste le sifflement du vent alors que la vapeur bougeait de plus en plus vite.

Puis, il y eut un choc alors que ses pieds heurtaient quelque chose, et tout d'un coup toute la brume avait disparu.

Il cligna des yeux et regarda aux alentours. Il se trouvait dans le vestibule d'une sorte de genre de grand édifice, semblait-il.

Lentement, il commença à marcher. Autour de lui, des statues de dieux et d'anciens empereurs semblaient le suivre des yeux. Des domestiques passaient à la hâte, sans bruit, leurs longues étoffes bruissant autour de leurs chevilles alors qu'ils portaient des cruches d'eau ou transportaient des messages à leur seigneur ou de leur seigneur.

Quelque chose guidait ses pas, lui disant seulement sans paroles où aller. Oui, c'était juste là dehors, tout ce qu'il aurait à faire était de tourner à gauche et il serait dans la cour, juste à l'extérieur des portes du palais.

Devant lui, deux hommes agenouillés devant un Goban. Un, qui semblait seulement quelques années plus âgé que Akira lui-même, était habillé dans le costume impérial. L'autre était vêtu de blanc, avec un grand chapeau noir, ses longs, longs cheveux s'écoulant le long de son dos . . .

Akira eut un sursaut. C'était °lui°. La silhouette de l'autre rêve. Ca ne pouvait être que lui . . . il y avait en lui ce même air familier . . .

"Qui êtes-vous?" lança-t-il à l'homme. "Pourquoi suis-je ici?"

Mais aucune silhouette ne lui prêta attention. Ils étaient penchés sur leur partie, absorbés par leurs pierres.

Akira fronça les sourcils. Il se pencha en avant et mit une main sur le bord du goban . . . oui, il pouvait le toucher, il avait une consistance, sa main ne passait pas à travers.

Mais il ne projetait aucune ombre sur le goban, et il savait qu'il était en travers de la lumière directe du soleil.

_°Suis-je un fantôme ici?°_ songea-t-il. _°Ou peut-être qu'ils m'ignorent juste exprès, pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la partie? Non, ce n'est pas ça . . . si quelqu'un venait gêner au milieu d'une partie que je jouais, je le chasserais.°  
_  
Ses yeux suivirent les motifs des pierres . . . tous deux étaient des joueurs très forts, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et le style de jeu était définitivement ancien. Ca lui rappelait . . .

Soudain, son coeur manqua un battement. Ses yeux parcoururent les pierres encore et encore, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Cette partie était identique à la toute première partie qu'il avait jouée avec Shindou.

L'homme en blanc, celui qu'il avait vu avant, jouait noir, comme Shindou l'avait fait. Mêmes mouvements, même ordre . . .

"Pourquoi me montrez-vous ça?" cria Akira tout haut. Mais c'était inutile, ses mots résonnèrent au loin dans un vide infini.

Il tendit la main vers l'homme en blanc, espérant pouvoir le toucher, attirer son attention, le forcer à répondre à ses questions.

Il y eut un grand bruit de bourdonnement, et Akira voulut le combattre, y résister, le faire partir . . . il °fallait° qu'il obtienne ses réponses . . .

Il s'assit brusquement droit sur son futon, haletant, son réveil toujours en train de bêler. Il tendit une main tremblante vers lui pour l'éteindre.

Akira se courba en avant, sa tête entre ses mains. _°Pourquoi?°_ se demandait-il. _°Pourquoi cette partie? Pourquoi encore cette personne . . . pourquoi ai-je la sensation que je devrais la °connaître° . . .°  
_  
Il vit à nouveau dans son esprit la silhouette vêtue d'étoffes, plaçant les pierres . . . remplacée par une image de Shindou Hikaru, 12 ans, plaçant les pierres avec hésitations pour former les mêmes motifs. Encore et encore, l'image se répétait.

_°Oh, dieux,°_ pensa-t-il. _°La personne dans le rêve . . . elle me semblait si familière parce que . . . parce qu'elle avait clairement un air de °Shindou° en elle. Mais pourquoi?°  
_  
A nouveau, il commença à se demander s'il revivait une vie antérieure, si lui et Shindou avaient eu affaire l'un à l'autre il y avait des siècles. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'ils étaient tellement attirés l'un par l'autre, et que leur rivalité était si intense?

_°Je ne peux pas faire ça,°_ pensa-t-il. _°J'ai une partie aujourd'hui. Je dois me concentrer.°  
_  
Il se leva, encore tremblant, et roula son futon aussi vite que possible, le fourrant férocement dans l'armoire, comme s'il pouvait enfermer les rêves avec lui.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**

Alors que Akira se dirigeait vers les portes de l'Institut de Go, il vit une personne qui lui était familière le dépasser – un homme au début de sa trentaine, avec des cheveux sombres légèrement ondulés et un visage doux et amical. C'était Ashiwara, le plus jeune des pros dans le groupe d'étude de son père.

"Oh, Akira-kun!" dit-il. "Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu jouais aujourd'hui."

"Bonjour," dit Akira, s'inclinant poliment. "Oui . . . Je joue contre Fujisaka le troisième dan."

"Ca ne te posera aucun problème. Il est l'un de ces joueurs qui n'est à peine un pro. Il a passé l'exam pro de justesse, avec juste assez de victoires pour pouvoir progresser dans le classement, lentement . . ."

"Oui, et la plupart de ses parties ont été gagnées seulement par quelques moku," dit Akira. "J'ai l'ai étudié."

"Vas-y doucement pour cette partie, et garde ta force pour les parties de la Ligue Honinbou. Ca promet d'être intéressant, maintenant que Shindou est concerné."

Akira détourna le regard. Shindou . . . A nouveau, il vit le motif des pierres du rêve, recouvrant ce quoi cela avait ressemblé dans la vraie vie.

"Je sais que ça le sera," dit-il calmement.

L'ancien pro s'adossa contre la grille, considérant pensivement Akira. "Tu as toujours eu peur de lui, n'est-ce pas?"

La tête d'Akira se releva brusquement comme si elle avait été au bout d'un élastique qui aurait été étiré puis relâché. _°La peur,°_ songea Akira. _°La peur d'être rattrapé . . . est-ce ce qui a amené ces rêves? Mais je ne vais pas le laisser me rattraper! Et même si j'avais peur . . . pourquoi les rêves se présenteraient-ils ainsi?°_

A haute voix, il dit, "Il est mon rival . . . mais je ne le laisserai pas me devancer."

"Et je te connais," répondit l'autre homme. "Tu ne le laisseras pas. Tu as cette détermination . .. plus que quiconque que j'aie jamais vu. Eh bien, je vais courir casser la croûte . . . et ensuite je reviendrai pour donner des leçons. A plus tard!"

Akira entra dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton de l'étage du tournoi. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se concentrant, se préparant pour ce qui l'attendait.

Alors qu'il changeait ses chaussures, il entendit une conversation entre d'autres joueurs devant le tableau des classements.

"Touya? C'est sûr qu'il va l'écraser."

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que la partie dure une heure."

"Pourquoi cet enfant joue-t-il encore contre les dans inférieurs de toute façon? On penserait qu'il devrait jouer contre Ogata depuis le temps . . ."

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux s'écoulant hors de son visage. Il ne jouait pas contre les dans supérieurs parce qu'il n'était encore lui-même qu'un 4ème dan, bien qu'il soit dans la Ligue Honinbou. Il respectait le système d'avancement, qui avait été en place depuis des siècles . . .

A nouveau, lui vint à l'esprit l'image d'une silhouette vêtu d'étoffes anciennes, posant les pierres en formant exactement les mêmes motifs que Shindou l'avait fait.

_°Non,°_ pensa Akira. _°Je ne peux pas penser à ça maintenant. Je ne peux rien laisser gêner ma partie . . . parce que si je fais ça, Shindou °va° me rattraper.°  
_  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de jeu, la tête haute.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**

Ashiwara s'assit dans le salon des joueurs, buvant lentement son café. Il jeta un œil à sa montre . . . il avait encore quarante-cinq minutes avant d'aller enseigner. Comme beaucoup de joueurs, il se trouvait attiré par l'Institut de Go même quand il n'avait pas de partie ou un cours directement – c'était leur lieu de travail, leur club, leur chez-soi hors du chez-soi.

Pour certains d'entre eux, °c'était° leur vrai chez-soi, et ils ne faisaient à peine que dormir dans leurs maisons et appartements. A ce niveau, Go n'était plus un simple jeu. C'était la vie elle-même.

Personne ne comprenait mieux cela que Touya Akira, qui avait grandi en ne connaissant rien d'autre que le jeu. Ashiwara avait été l'un des joueurs privilégiés qui avaient vu grandir le garçon, qui de petite chose assise sur les genoux de son père devant le damier était devenu le génie adolescent dont tout le monde prédisait déjà qu'il deviendrait l'un des plus jeunes détenteurs de titre majeur dans l'histoire.

Un groupe de jeunes insei passa devant la pièce, discutant bruyamment et riant. L'un des garçons avait un paquet ouvert de Pocky (**NdT** : une marque de gâteaux ?), et un autre garçon n'arrêtait pas d'essayer d'en piquer les bâtonnets couverts de chocolat.

_°Akira n'a jamais été comme ça,°_ songea le pro. _°Il n'a jamais vraiment été un °enfant°. Depuis le moment où il sut marcher, il était soit à l'école, soit jouait au Go ou fréquentait des joueurs de Go plus âgés.°  
_  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se demandait si le garçon n'avait pas payé trop cher pour ses dons. Il n'avait jamais semblé être avec les gens de son âge. Ses chances de trouver l'amitié, ou l'amour, étaient très minces.

Ashiwara en avait discuté avec Ogata – qui avait observé Akira tout au long de sa vie de plus près que quiconque autre que son père – plus d'une fois. Il n'avait pas semblé inquiet.

"Akira vit pour son jeu," avait dit Ogata. "Il n'a besoin de rien d'autre."

"Vraiment?" dit Ashiwara.

"Est-ce que tu le vois malheureux?"

Ashiwara réfléchit un moment. "Pas malheureux, mais . . . il semble parfois chercher quelque chose qu'il ne peut trouver."

"Comme nous tous," répondit Ogata. "Nous cherchons tous le Coup Divin."

Il médita les paroles de Ogata. Le Coup Divin . . . le mouvement parfait . . . c'était en effet quelque chose qu'ils poursuivaient, quelque chose que tous les joueurs de Go avaient poursuivi depuis l'invention du jeu il y a des siècles.

Akira semblait plus proche que quiconque d'atteindre cet idéal. Parfois son esprit semblait être un satellite capable de capter les pensées de l'adversaire et accéder aux archives d'un nombre incalculable de parties jouées dans un nombre incalculable d'années d'un coup. Chaque mouvement était exécuté avec une confiance absolue, aucune hésitation.

Non, ce qu'il recherchait ne concernait pas le Go. Ca semblait être quelque chose de plus terre-à-terre.

Le cours des pensées d'Ashiwara fut interrompu lorsque entra dans la pièce une femme avec une lourde coiffure blonde à l'ange, avec la carrure robuste d'une athlète et un tailleur gris comme l'acier qui ne semblait pas tout à fait lui aller. Elle était un visage familier par ici -- Shirakuro Ryoko, pro et l'une des favorites pour le titre Honinbou des femmes cette année.

"Eh bien, ça n'a pas pris longtemps," dit-elle, s'asseyant en face de Ashiwara et sortant un paquet de cigarettes de son sac à main. "Le type avait la gueule de bois – ça se voyait. Il aurait aussi bien pu avoir lancé les pierres sur le damier comme pour le jeu de la puce." Elle en alluma une et prit une profonde bouffée.

"Laissez-moi deviner -- Ukiya?" Il avala la dernière gorgée de son café.

Shirakuro souffla un long flot de fumée grise vers le plafond. "Vous aussi vous avez joué contre lui, hein? La seule personne qui était aussi facile à battre que lui était Fujisaka. Mais . . . je pense qu'il s'est soudain amélioré."

Fujisaka? Mais il était en train de jouer contre . . . Ashiwara fronça les sourcils. "Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Je veux dire que Touya Akira, lui-même, reste à peine devant lui en ce moment. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la partie avant de partir. On aurait dit que c'était la partie de n'importe qui."

Ashiwara se leva soudain, lançant sa tasse vers la poubelle. "Veuillez m'excuser . . . " Il se précipita vers la salle de jeu. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait raison . . . n'est-ce pas? Akira, se faisant battre par quelqu'un comme Fujisaka?

Il se glissa en silence dans la pièce. Plusieurs rangées de têtes étaient penchées sur des damiers. L'air était empli de sons de pierres frappant le bois, et de quelques autres occasionnels éternuement ou reniflement.

Il sut immédiatement quel damier était le bon. C'était celui autour duquel était rassemblé un petit groupe de personnes, qui semblaient ne pas en croire leurs yeux.

Ashiwara approcha du damier et baissa les yeux pour regarder. La partie était en yose. Akira était noir. Et il était impossible de dire qui avait l'avantage.

Les yeux de l'ancien pro parcoururent le damier. Ce n'était °pas° le Touya Akira qu'il connaissait. Les motifs étaient hasardeux, bâclés, comme si quelque chose détournait en permanence son attention. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe des attaques minutieusement calculées qui d'ordinaire étaient le point fort de Akira.

La partie s'acheva. Le réarrangement et le comptage des pierres commença. Ashiwara regarda le visage de Akira, pour essayer d'y lire un quelconque signe de trouble, mais c'était un masque dénué d'expression.

Il entendit quelqu'un près de lui dire, "Touya gagne . . . d'un moku et demi."

Un moku et demi! Face à un adversaire qu'il aurait dû démolir . . .

Soudain, les pensées de tout à l'heure de Ashiwara lui revinrent en tête. Se pourrait-il que le manque d'enfance de Akira soit finalement en train de le rattraper? Etait-il en train de se consumer?

Akira s'inclina face à son adversaire, et dit "Merci pour la partie," et se leva pour marquer sa victoire. Ashiwara le suivit, se demandant s'il devait faire face à son jeune ami.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Akira se tourna rapidement et s'échappa de la pièce. Ashiwara commença à le suivre . . . et puis il comprit que Akira ne lui parlerait pas même s'il le rattrapait.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**

Dans l'ascenseur, Akira cogna le mur de frustration, puis posa son front sur son avant-bras.

La partie était un désastre. Un désastre complet. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se concentrer, son esprit ramenait ces mêmes images, encore et encore . . . l'homme en ancien costume . . . les motifs de sa première partie contre Hikaru . . .

Il savait que les gens qui avaient regardé se demandaient probablement en ce moment "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, à Touya?". Et lui-même n'en savait pas même la réponse.

L'ascenseur arriva au niveau de la rue. Il s'éloigna rapidement, peu désireux de croiser quelqu'un de sa connaissance.

_°Il faut que je parle à Shindou,°_ pensa-t-il. _°Il le faut . . .°  
_  
Il atteignit la station de métro et dévala les escaliers. En bas, il frôla en passant un jeune couple, sans même réaliser qu'il les poussait hors du passage. Ils lui jetèrent un regard furieux. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Quand le métro arriva et qu'il y monta, il réalisa que parler à Shindou serait ridicule. Comment Shindou pourrait-il seulement savoir pour ses rêves? Ce n'est pas comme s'il les lui avait transmis!

Mais Akira ne pouvait toujours pas se débarrasser de ce sentiment qu'il y avait une sorte de °lien° entre Shindou et la silhouette du rêve. L'incarnation antérieure de Shindou? Mais même si c'était le cas, il n'en serait pas conscient. Et pourquoi °lui° rêverait-il de la vie antérieure de °Shindou°?

Il se pencha en avant, sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne s'était pas senti si désarçonné, si précipité dans un tourbillon en vrille depuis ces premières parties contre Shindou, qui lui semblaient remonter à une éternité.

_°Pourquoi toujours lui?°_ songea-t-il. _°Pourquoi tout ce qui me fait ça a un rapport avec Shindou?°_

Mais il n'était pas plus proche de la réponse qu'il ne l'avait toujours été depuis ses 12 ans.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**

Hikaru se trouvait devant son goban, une photocopie d'un ancien kifu posée sur le sol à côté de lui. Il l'étudia pendant un moment, puis entreprit de retirer les pierres hors des deux gokes devant lui, en posant quelques unes, puis s'arrêtant pour examiner et contempler les motifs.

C'était une partie de Shuusaku. Il n'en avait pas recréé depuis longtemps . . . mais cette nuit il en avait besoin. Lorsqu'il était troublé, ça l'aidait toujours à avoir un souvenir palpable de Sai.

Il s'était senti troublé depuis cette dispute avec Touya. Et il ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si les disputes entre eux sortaient de l'ordinaire.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent hors du goban pour se poser sur son téléphone portable, posé juste à droite de celui-ci. Quelque chose en lui voulait prendre ce téléphone et former une combinaison rapide de chiffres familiers.

_°Non,°_ pensa-t-il. _°Si Touya veut me parler . . . alors laissons-le venir à moi.°  
_  
Il recommença à poser des pierres. D'habitude il ne recréait pas des parties juste après avoir joué, et il revenait tout juste d'une partie contre Isumi chez Waya.

Mais cette partie lui avait fait l'effet d'être tellement . . . peu satisfaisante.

_°Waya et Isumi sont de supers joueurs,°_ songea Hikaru, _°mais c'est juste qu'ils ne me défient pas comme Touya. Rien n'est comme jouer avec lui.°  
_  
Ce n'était qu'avec Touya qu'il y avait cette sensation que l'adversaire essayait de sonder son cerveau, de deviner ses motifs en pensées avant que Hikaru lui-même ne les connaisse. Et Touya était le seul adversaire dont Hikaru essayait de sonder le cerveau.

"Sai," dit-il tout haut, "Je me suis senti si vide quand tu m'as laissé . . . comme si je ne serais jamais complet à nouveau. Mais lorsque Touya et moi avons commencé à jouer ensemble, j'ai pensé que tout était à nouveau bien . . ."

Il acheva cette pensée silencieusement. Et maintenant que lui et Touya ne se voyaient plus, il se sentait à nouveau vide.

Ils étaient censés avoir leur partie habituelle au salon de Go le jour suivant. Hikaru se demanda s'il viendrait encore. _°Laissons-le m'appeler s'il veut que je vienne,° _pensa-t-il.

Il regarda le téléphone portable à nouveau, comme s'il voulait le voir sonner. Il ne sonna pas.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se remit à recréer la partie.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**

Akira avait eu peur de s'endormir.

Il fit tous les mouvements pour se préparer à aller au lit comme d'habitude, et s'allongea sur son futon . . . mais il ne voulait pas que ses yeux se ferment.

Il ne voulait pas être tiré dans cette brume à nouveau, être arraché à la réalité qu'il connaissait, être déposé dans un autre temps, dans un autre endroit qui le hanterait et bouleverserait sa vie.

Mais la fatigue finit par vaincre. Ses membres étaient comme du plomb, ses paupières encore plus lourdes. Il essaya de se forcer à les garder ouvertes, mais en vain.

Et alors, il était en train de dériver au travers de nuages de vapeur à nouveau. Il fit un geste du bras comme s'il pouvait les bannir, mais ils tourbillonnèrent de plus en plus vite autour de lui, comme pour le railler, pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait combattre ce qui arrivait.

Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol, et alors il se trouvait à nouveau à marcher le long du couloir du même palais.

Il savait où aller, comme si quelqu'un le lui murmurait dans son oreille. Il tourna à gauche, et il se trouvait dans la même cour où il avait été avant.

Il y avait le même goban, avec les deux mêmes joueurs penchés dessus. Akira sentit son coeur se serrer. C'était le même rêve qui se répétait encore.

Puis, il réalisa que la partie actuelle était différente.

Il s'approcha du damier et se pencha au-dessus, toujours sans projeter d'ombre. Les deux joueurs ne le remarquèrent pas, ne rompirent pas leur concentration.

Ses yeux suivirent les motifs des pierres, et il se recula, le souffle coupé.

C'était la °seconde° partie qu'il avait jouée contre Shindou. Celle qui s'était vite achevée de manière impitoyable.

"Pourquoi?" cria-t-il tout haut. "Pourquoi continuez-vous de me montrer . . ."

Soudain, il sentit le sol faire une embardée, et les nuages de brume se mirent à se rassembler autour de lui à nouveau. La scène devant lui se dissipa dans un tourbillon de couleurs, de grandes rayures de rose et bleu et blanc et noir tourbillonnant tout autour de lui comme une tornade.

Le tourbillon s'arrêta, les nuages s'éloignèrent. Il regardait la cour à nouveau, mais de plus loin. Le goban était toujours là, et la personne qu'il avait vue encore et encore y était toujours assise . . . mais il y avait une personne différente assise en face de lui, un homme aux traits rudes avec des yeux fuyants au-dessus de sa moustache tombante. Ils étaient entourés par un groupe d'autres hommes, tous avec les hauts chapeaux et les étoffes de cette période, tous regardant attentivement le damier, y compris un en costume impérial agenouillé devant et au centre du groupe.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre son que le °pachi° des pierres. Akira s'avança plus près, absorbé par l'envie de voir le damier, se demandant si cette fois, il verrait se troisième partie contre Shindou, celle où son rival avait joué si incroyablement mal.

A la place, il vit quelque chose de bien plus dérangeant.

L'homme aux yeux fuyants glissa sa main dans le goke pendant que son adversaire était concentré sur le damier, en sortit deux pierres et les glissa sous la manche de son vêtement.

Akira regarda frénétiquement aux alentours . . . sûrement que quelqu'un devait avoir vu cet homme faire ça? Mais nul ne cilla.

"Hé!" cria-t-il tout haut. "Cet homme est un tricheur! Aucun de vous n'a vu ça? Hé!"

Silence. Et ça continua d'être silencieux alors que les hommes se mirent à compter leurs pierres à la fin de la partie (**NdT** : Il me semblait que dans le manga, l'homme trichait au milieu de la partie, et que bouleversé, Sai n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour le reste de la partie, et perdait. Mais bon, moi je me contente de traduire, hein..). Il semblait que même avec la tricherie, celui qui avait hanté Akira allait gagner.

Et alors, son adversaire se leva, le pointa du doigt, et hurla, "Il a triché!"

L'autre eut l'air bouleversé. "Non . . . non, je n'ai pas triché! C'est lui qui . . ."

"Menteur! Il m'accuse juste pour se couvrir!"

L'homme regarda l'empereur, les yeux suppliants. "Votre majesté, vous savez que je ne ferais jamais. . ."

L'empereur se leva. "Otaka-sama est dans cette cour depuis plusieurs années. Je considère que sa parole est la plus digne de confiance."

"Mais sire, vous savez que je . . ."

"Je sais seulement que vous êtes un joueur de Go, et que vous êtes doué . . . bien qu'il semble que vous comptez sur des méthodes douteuses pour gagner. Je ne peux avoir ça dans cette cour."

L'homme des autres rêves de Akira se leva, marcha vers l'empereur et se jeta à genoux. "Mon seigneur, je vous supplie de . . ."

"Il n'y aura aucune supplication! Je n'aurai pas de professeur de Go malhonnête à ma cour! Fujiwara no Sai, vous êtes banni!"

Le nom frappa Akira dans les tripes comme un boulet de canon. °Sai°. Le Sai sur Internet, qui avait battu son père juste avant qu'il ne se retire . . . le Sai qu'il avait soupçonné d'être Shindou, qu'il avait cru voir dans le Go de Shindou.

L'homme nommé Sai courrait hors de la cour à présent, sanglotant. Akira se rua après lui, en hurlant, "SAI! Il faut que je te parle! Qui es-tu? Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de te voir? SAI!"

Et alors les nuages de brume revenaient vers lui. Akira essaya de les chasser avec frénésie – comment allait-il trouver Sai? – mais ils venaient plus épais et plus rapides, jusqu'à ce qu'ils obscurcissent sa vision et semblent le presser physiquement.

Lorsqu'ils se dégagèrent, Akira était dans une autre partie des frontières du palais, entouré de verdure. _°Ce doit être les jardins du fond,°_ songea-t-il.

Un coup d'œil à la position du soleil dans le ciel lui fit comprendre que c'était le matin. Avant ça avait été tard dans l'après-midi. Visiblement, Akira avait été amené dans un autre jour.

_°Mais où est Sai?°_ pensa-t-il. Il commençait à se sentir plus énervé de ne pas être capable d'attraper Sai que quoique soit d'autre qui soit arrivé dans ces rêves – s'il pouvait attraper Sai, s'il pouvait lui parler, il aurait la réponse aux mystères qui l'avaient tourmenté pendant des années.

_°Peut-être,°_ pensa-t-il, _°que si Sai est au contrôle, il m'a amené ici pour me parler. Il est peut-être dans une autre partie du jardin.°_

Il se mit à marcher, puis courir à travers la verdure arrangée avec soin, dépassa des arrangements de sable et de pierre, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une rivière . . .

Fujiwara no Sai y flottait, sans vie.

Akira se contenta de rester sur la berge, le coeur battant, son souffle se faisant saccadé. Il s'était suicidé . . . il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de ne plus jouer au Go à la cour, et il s'était suicidé . . .

"NON!" cria-t-il "Tu dois encore me dire . . ."

Il y eut un bruyant bourdonnement, et les yeux de Akira s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Il tendit le bras et claqua le bouton off de son réveil, puis s'assit, tremblant.

Sai. La silhouette dans ses rêves était °Sai° . . . mais comment pourrait-ce être le même Sai d'Internet, s'il avait vécu et était mort il y avait des centaines d'années? Et pourquoi jouait-il toutes les parties qu'il avait jouées contre Hikaru?

A nouveau, il se rappela la première fois que lui et Hikaru avaient joué l'un contre l'autre en tant que pros, comment il avait soudain eut le sentiment de voir °une autre personne° dans le Go de Hikaru, comment il avait reconnu les mouvements comme étant typiques de °Sai° . . .

Se pouvait-il que la signification des rêves était que Hikaru avait vraiment été Sai depuis le début? Mais alors, pourquoi toutes ces images anciennes?

Hikaru était-il une réincarnation de ce Sai? Son ancien lui-même se matérialisait-il parfois dans sa conscience pendant qu'il jouait?

Il se frictionna les tempes. Sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal.

Ca allait être une autre horrible journée.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O  
**

Hikaru s'avança dans l'ascenseur familier du salon de Go Touya, se demandant pourquoi il était là au juste. _°Il ne va peut-être même pas prendre la peine de venir°_, songea-t-il.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et il sortit. Ichikawa semblait un peu nerveuse alors qu'elle lui jeta un regard. "Oh, bonjour . . . Akira-kun est au fond . . . il n'a pas dit un mot quand il est entré aujourd'hui."

"Rien?" dit Hikaru, embrassant la pièce du regard pour repérer son rival.

Elle saisit un torchon et entreprit d'essuyer méthodiquement le comptoir devant elle. "Il a été silencieux ces quelques derniers jours, depuis la dernière fois que tu étais là." Ses yeux semblaient ombragés d'inquiétude.

_°Vraiment?°_ pensa Hikaru. _°Notre dispute a-t-elle eu un si grand effet sur lui?°_ Mais il savait que lui-même n'avait pas été aussi énergique que d'habitude depuis, non plus.

"Est-il venu par là chaque . . ."

"Shindou!"

Hikaru leva les yeux. Akira se tenait face à lui, ses yeux brûlant comme des braises, ses mains serrées le long de son corps. Il semblait sur le point de jouer dans un tournoi majeur, pas une partie de routine.

"Touya?" Hikaru se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il avait été le destinataire des regards fixes les plus vils de Akira en mode jeu plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait le compter, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois . . . comme ces yeux qui essayaient de perforer son crâne et lire son esprit.

"Jouons. Maintenant."

Akira fit volte-face en tournant les talons, ses cheveux se déployant autour de sa tête, et marcha majestueusement à grands pas vers le fond de la salle, comme un léopard sur la trace d'une proie. Hikaru le suivit, un peu penaud.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux des autres joueurs percer son dos, et entendre leurs chuchotements. Visiblement, ils étaient tous conscients que ce n'était pas seulement une autre partie Shindou/Touya.

Il s'assit face au damier, saisit un goke et retira le couvercle. "Touya, Ichikawa vient de dire que tu as . . ."

Son rival claqua l'autre bol sur le goban avec un bruit sourd, arracha le couvercle et dit, "Nigiri. Maintenant."

Hikaru déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'il atteignit le goke. Lui et Akira avaient toujours échangé quelques mots avant de jouer, quelles que soient les circonstances. Ce n'était tout simplement pas . . . normal. Il pouvait entendre un autre bourdonnement de murmures derrière lui . . . l'attention de tout le monde dans le salon semblait maintenant concentrée sur eux deux.

Il sortit deux pierres noires et les laissa tomber sur le damier. Akira déposa une poignée de blanches, puis entreprit de les compter. Etait-ce l'imagination de Hikaru, ou les mains de l'autre garçon tremblaient, juste un peu?

"Je suis noir," dit Hikaru, calmement.

Il s'inclinèrent et dirent "Bonne partie," et la partie commença. Hikaru posa sa première pierre et regarda Akira avancer la main vers le goke pour y répondre . . . ce n'était pas son imagination, ses mains tremblaient °vraiment°. En fait, il tremblait des pieds à la tête.

Hikaru pensa au jour du tournoi des lycées, la partie que Sai avait commencée et il avait insisté pour la reprendre, quand Akira avait été si empli d'agitation nerveuse à la perspective de jouer à nouveau contre Sai qu'il en avait fait tomber le couvercle du goke et avait à peine réussi à le ramasser.

_°Il est exactement pareil maintenant°,_ pensa-t-il. _°Mais pourquoi? On joue ensemble tout le temps . . . et il sait comment °moi° je joue, différemment de Sai . . .°  
_  
Il progressèrent rapidement à travers la partie fuseki du jeu, comme toujours, mais . . . quelque chose semblait toujours clocher. _°Concentre-toi sur la partie elle-même°_, pensa-t-il, _°ne pense pas trop à Akira, ou à ce qu'il lui arrive . . .°_

Mais c'était dur. Ichikawa avait paru sincèrement inquiète, et ils attiraient encore beaucoup une attention désagréable de la part des autres clients – ils étaient retournés à leurs propres parties, mais ils continuaient de leur jeter des coups d'œil. Et Hikaru commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Et il ne prêtait qu'à moitié attention à ce qu'il faisait, laissant son instinct prendre le relais de la partie. Akira jouait plus vite que jamais, et son processus de décision ne semblait pas embrouillé, mais . . il y avait cette impression que quelque chose °n'allait pas° . . .

Hikaru avança la main pour saisir sa pierre suivante, la déposa sur le damier . . . et réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de faire. Le motif qu'il venait juste de former . . .

Kosumi. Ancien style de Go. Et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Sai . . .

Akira cligna des yeux en voyant le motif. Il semblait se contenter de le fixer, son visage si pâle que sa peau semblait translucide, le souffle coupé dans sa gorge.

"Touya?" dit Hikaru, en se penchant au-dessus du damier. "Touya? Tu vas bien?"

Akira restait immobile, ses yeux fixés sur les pierres, et son tremblement s'accéléra.

Puis, soudain, il claqua ses deux mains sur le goban avec une force qui fit sauter toutes les pierres, et hurla, "Que sais-tu à propos un certain Fujiwara no Sai?"

Chaque tête dans la salle se tourna. Les conversations et le tintement des pierres s'arrêtèrent.

Hikaru se sentait comme s'il était suspendu hors du temps et de l'espace, quelque part dans un cauchemar.

Avait-il bien entendu . . . pas juste Sai, mais °Fujiwara no Sai°? Comment Touya pourrait-il savoir ça? Il avait promis au garçon il y a quelques temps qu'il lui dirait son secret, mais c'était une promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenue.

_°Oh, dieux,°_ pensa-t-il, la panique qui s'élevait rapidement lui serrant la gorge, _°qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Je ne peux pas nier savoir à propos de Sai, il ne me croira jamais quand je lui dirai la vérité si je la lui dis.°  
_  
Prenant une profonde respiration, il dit, "Pourquoi demanderais-tu quelque chose comme ça?"

Akira se raffaissa dans son siège, semblant s'effondrer comme un jouet gonflable ayant une rapide fuite d'air. "Je l'ai entendu dans un rêve," dit-il d'une voix calme et sourde.

L'air fut empli d'un bourdonnement de chuchotements alors que les autres joueurs attachaient à nouveau leur attention complète sur eux deux. Le cœur de Hikaru se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine. Il avait entendu le nom entier de Sai dans un rêve? Est-ce que cela signifiait que . . . Sai avait été dans son rêve? Sai était-il à nouveau actif dans ce monde? Revenait-il?

Un flot d'émotion emplissait Hikaru à la perspective de rentrer à la maison, d'ouvrir la porte et de voir Sai assis là au goban dans sa chambre, cette vision qu'il avait tellement désiré ardemment voir dans ces jours et semaines affreuses qui avaient suivis sa disparition.

_°Mais,°_ pensa-t-il, _°pourquoi Sai apparaît-il dans le rêve de Touya, et pas dans les miens? Je n'ai pas rêvé de lui depuis la nuit après ma première partie contre Touya.°_

Akira restait affaissé sur son siège, baissant les yeux et fixant le sol.

"J'ai eu ces rêves," dit-il, calmement. "Chaque nuit. Depuis que tu as réussi la Ligue. Un homme . . . grand, avec des cheveux très longs, dans des étoffes et un grand chapeau . . . il jouait au Go. Les mêmes parties que j'ai jouées avec toi."

Maintenant Hikaru agrippait les bords du goban, d'excitation. C'°était° Sai! Il en était sûr maintenant! Il se demanda si Akira pouvait voir la pure joie qui s'élevait dans son coeur et se reflétait sur son visage.

"Il me rappelait quelqu'un," continua Akira, sans bouger. "Il y avait en lui un air . . . Au début je ne pouvais pas poser le doigt dessus, mais quand j'ai vu ces parties, j'ai su ce que c'était. Cet homme me rappelait °toi°." Il leva les yeux, lentement. "Mais . . . tout le temps, je ne pense pas avoir jamais su qui °tu° es."

Hikaru se renversa dans sa propre chaise. Maintenant c'était °lui° qui tremblait d'émotion. _°Il faut que je me reprenne°_, pensa-t-il. _°Je dois lui en parler, en savoir plus sur la manière dont Sai l'a contacté.°  
_  
"Touya," dit-il, "Allons autre part. Je peux expliquer . . ."

Mais Akira continuait de parler. "Tout à propos de toi, depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, a été un mystère que je ne peux pas comprendre. Quand on s'est rencontrés la première fois . . . pourquoi as-tu joué comme un génie alors que tu ne savais même pas tenir les pierres correctement? A ce tournoi . . . pourquoi as-tu commencé brillamment, et ensuite fait des mouvements atroces et bâclés?"

Hikaru se contenta de rester assis, enraciné au siège, réduit au silence.

Akira leva le yeux vers lui, lentement, commençant à se redresser de toute sa hauteur sur sa chaise, sa voix montant en volume et haussant le ton tout en se redressant. "Pourquoi il y a-t-il toujours cette impression qu'il y a une °autre personne° en toi? Quel était ce °secret° que tu as dit que tu me dirais, mais que tu ne m'as jamais dit?" Il sauta sur ses pieds, cognant à nouveau sur le goban. "Qui ES-tu, en fin de compte?"

Maintenant la salle, qui s'était plongée dans un silence total, éclata en conversations frénétiques, un fouillis de voix, comme des gens qui assisteraient à un désastre et ne pourraient pas croire que qu'ils voyaient. Un homme dit, "Akira-kun a perdu?"

L'homme en uniforme de garçon de café approche de Akira, essayant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Akira fit un brusque mouvement de bras pour l'écarter, lui jetant un regard noir qui fit bien vite reculer l'homme.

Hikaru ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer, crier en réponse, ou commencer à lui jeter des pierres. Ses cordes vocales étaient comme paralysées, il était incapable de répondre.

Akira resta debout, les poings serrés, la respiration lourde, les yeux brûlants. Hikaru ressentit réellement un éclair de terreur, en se demandant si l'autre garçon allait faire quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de violent, quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Alors, il fit volte-face. "Je ne peux pas continuer cette partie," dit-il, se ruant vers la sortie. Ishikawa l'appela quand il la dépassa, mais il l'ignora.

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Part 1: Spiritual 3:4

**Auteur :** Sailor Mac

**Traductrice :** Saturne

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go n'appartient ni à l'auteur de cette fanfic, ni à moi. L'histoire et à Sailor Mac. La traduction est à moi.

**Rating :** M ! Yaoi explicite à venir dans les prochains chapitres.

**NdT :** Oui oui en retard je sais, mais je suis débordée avec les partiels, et j'avoue que j'ai plutôt été monopolisée par ma fic « Au Soleil meurt la nuit » sur AdultFanFiction lol. Sur ce, je retourne bosser, je suis horriblement en retard dans tous mes cours. Et mes révisions, n'en parlons pas.

**RAR :**

**_nope : _**Merci pour l'info sur les pockys, effectivement j'ai vu ça après, merci . Donc merci pour la review, et oui, je continue, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter… Donc merci pour la review, et bonne lecture !

_°blablabla°_ pensées

« blablabla » paroles

**Attention ! Cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles explicites ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Je ne veux voir personne se plaindre.**

**Si ça ne vous plaît pas, appuyez sur la jolie croix en haut à droite, ou allez voir sur le site de Disneyland si j'y suis.**

Bonne lecture !

Et n'oubliez pas : « reviews » et « traduction plus rapide » sont synonymes.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

**PARTIE UNE: SPIRITUEL (3/4)  
**

Hikaru se trouvait dans sa chambre devant son goban, ressentant une forte impression de déjà-vu.

°_Tout comme la nuit où j'ai réussi la Ligue Honinbou_,° pensait-il. °_Je suis assis là, à regarder mon téléphone et à me demander si je devrais appeler Touya._°

Il ouvrit les bols de pierres devant lui, mais il ne les en sortit pas immédiatement. A la place, il plongea sa main dans le bol de pierres blanches, soulevant une poignée des doux et froids fragments et les laissant glisser de ses doigts, et retomber dans le goke.

Il n'avait pas trouvé Sai lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui. Il avait vraiment pensé à sortir à sa recherche, tout comme il l'avait fait le jour suivant sa disparition, mais avait réalisé que ce serait probablement inutile.

Sai ne s'était jamais trouvé dans les rêves de Hikaru lorsqu'il s'était manifesté en ce monde. Sauf cette unique fois, seulement après qu'il ait disparu . . .

Mais pourquoi était-il dans les rêves de °Touya°, et pas les siens? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Sai n'était jamais apparu devant Touya auparavant -- sauf lorsqu'il se cachait derrière Hikaru.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sai?" demanda Hikaru à haute voix.

Cette fois, il avança la main vers le goke contenant les pierres noires, en retira une et la plaça sur le damier avec un °pachi° aigu. Il imagina son professeur assis à l'autre bout du damier, frappant légèrement avec son éventail pour lui montrer où devait aller la pierre blanche. L'une après l'autre, les pierres se suivaient, recréant l'une de ses anciennes parties avec Sai.

°_L'expression sur le visage de Touya_,° pensa-t-il. °_La manière dont il tremblait . . . ces rêves lui faisaient °quelque chose°. Quelque chose d'assez mauvais_.°

Il se renversa en arrière en position assise et étudia à nouveau le damier, ses yeux s'égarant au-dessus des motifs blancs et noirs. °_Si seulement tu pouvais me parler au travers de cette partie_,° songea Hikaru. °_Si seulement tu pouvais me dire que faire, et ce qu'il va se passer ensuite . . ._°

Et soudain, il °sut°, aussi sûrement que si Sai se tenait devant lui, et lui parlait.

"J'avais promis de raconter un jour à Akira à propos de toi," dit-il tout haut. "Je pense que ce jour est venu."

**O  
OO**

**OOO**

**OO  
O**

**  
**°_Peut-être_°, pensa Akira alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son futon, °_que maintenant que je l'ai dit à Shindou, je n'aurai plus ces rêves. Peut-être que Fujiwara no Sai va me laisser en paix._°

Et il semblait que c'était le cas au premier abord, lorsqu'il plongea dans le sommeil. Il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage de brume, ni d'impression d'être arraché à la réalité.

A la place, il marchait, descendant sa propre rue, sa sacoche en bandoulière sur son épaule, cherchant quelque chose, quelqu'un . . . qui? Cherchait-il Shindou?

Il vit une maison au loin . . . une demeure traditionnelle japonaise, d'un blanc pur. Une sensation d'assurance s'enflait en lui . . . oui, c'était ça qu'il cherchait.

Il accéléra le pas et atteignit la porte . . .

Et alors il y eut une voix dans sa tête . . . non, pas une voix, seulement des °mots° qui se formaient sans son.

°_Tu ne peux aller là-bas. Il y a encore des choses que tu dois voir._°

Akira fit volte-face. "Arrêtez ça! Pourquoi est-ce si important que vous me fassiez ça?"

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. En revanche, les nuages de brume commençaient à se former autour de lui à nouveau. Akira se mit à dévaler le chemin, s'éloignant de la maison, essayant de s'échapper de la brume.

Mais elle le suivait, et tournoya rapidement autour de lui, se transformant en cyclone, clouant ses bras le long de son corps, et le soulevant en l'air. Il tenta de crier en protestation, mais sa bouche aussi était comme paralysée.

Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol, et cette fois-ci, il sentit quelque chose le pousser par derrière, le forçant à marcher en avant.

Il s'avança en chancelant, titubant un peu, et vit qu'il marchait à nouveau le long du couloir du palais royal. Mais ça semblait différent cette fois. La plupart des statues de la dernière fois avaient disparu. D'autres se trouvaient à leur place. Il y avait plus de plantes décoratives, et une peinture d'une lointaine montagne qui n'était pas là avant.

Il erra jusqu'à sortir dans la cour où il avait déjà été, et ne fut pas surpris de voir des gens jouer au go. Mais leurs costumes étaient différents. Plus de grands chapeaux, ni d'étoffes flottantes. La plupart étaient vêtus de kimonos formels.

°_Pourquoi est-ce que je vois ça?_° pensa-t-il. °_Quel rapport avec ce que j'ai vu auparavant . . . avec Fujiwara no Sai, et Shindou?_°

C'est alors que ses yeux furent lentement attirés par une partie se déroulant dans une autre partie de la cour. L'un des participants était un homme qui approchait la trentaine, avec une carrure corpulente et un visage renfoncé qui n'était pas sans rappeler un roquet. L'autre était plus jeune de plusieurs années, bien plus mince, un air serein sur son visage.

Mais quelqu'un se tenait derrière le jeune homme – une silhouette vague, sans substance, comme une traînée de fumée s'accrochant à peine avant d'être soufflée par le vent. Il portait la robe de Heian, et son visage . . .

Akira sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité du fantôme. "Fujiwara no Sai," murmura-t-il.

Le fantôme pointait le damier avec son éventail. Le jeune homme prit une pierre noire dans le goke et la plaça à l'endroit désigné.

Quelque chose luttait pour émerger à la surface de l'esprit d'Akira, quelque chose qu'il pensait qu'il devrait °savoir° en regardant cette scène, mais il ne pouvait tout à fait mettre le doigt dessus.

L'adversaire étudia le damier pendant un long moment avant de placer sa pierre. Le fantôme fut bien plus rapide à répliquer. Et l'homme fixa le damier à nouveau.

Finalement, il inclina la tête et dit, "J'abandonne."

Le jeune homme s'inclina à son tour, et dit, "Merci pour la partie." Il entreprit de récupérer les pierres et les remettre dans leur goke respectif.

L'autre homme laissa échapper un petit rire rauque. "Vous savez, je ne croyais pas ce que j'avais entendu sur vous. Il aura fallu que je le voie de mes propres yeux."

"Qu'aviez-vous entendu?" répondit l'autre.

"Qu'absolument personne ne pouvait battre Honinbou Shuusaku aux parties du palais."

Et derrière le jeune homme, le fantôme semblait rire sous cape pour lui-même, comme s'il avait un secret, et s'en amusait beaucoup.

Akira sentit son coeur manquer un battement. "Shu -- Shuusaku?" dit-il tout haut. C'était Shuusaku? Mais . . . pourquoi le fantôme? Pourquoi Fujiwara no Sai?

Il y eut un bruyant vrombissement, à répétition, insistant, et il se redressa brusquement en position assise. Il appuya son coude sur le sol à côté de lui, et sa tête sur sa main, cherchant à tâtons son réveil de son autre main.

Ce rêve était le plus déconcertant de tous. Pourquoi un rêve sur Shuusaku? Bien sûr il connaissait le Honinbou du 19ème siècle . . . son père lui avait fait étudier ses kifu quand il était petit. Touya Koyou le considérait comme le meilleur joueur de tous les temps.

Mais pourquoi Sai se tenait-il derrière lui?

Se pouvait-il que la signification du rêve était que Shuusaku était en fait une °réincarnation° de Sai? Il savait que le style du Sai sur internet avait été si semblable à celui de Shuusaku . . . du moins une personne l'avait décrit comme "Shuusaku essayant d'apprendre le go moderne."

Mais pourquoi Shuusaku serait-il dans le monde moderne, à jouer au go sur internet? Et bon sang, pourquoi pensait-il °encore° à Shindou à chaque fois qu'il voyait Fujiwara no Sai?

A moins que Shindou soit encore une autre réincarnation d'eux deux.

Il se rappelait s'être rué au café internet après avoir joué contre Sai sur le web, et avoir vu Shindou assis là. Il avait clamé d'avoir rien à voir avec Sai, et qu'il lisait juste des mangas sur internet.

°_Si Shindou est la réincarnation de Shuusaku . . . de Sai . . . alors il était le Sai d'internet_,° songea Akira. °_Mais son jeu à ce tournoi, seulement quelques semaines avant ça . . . ça n'avait pas du tout été comme Shuusaku._°

Il soupira, profondément. Juste quand il croyait avoir la solution du mystère, celui-ci semblait devenir de plus en plus profond.

Il sauta hors du lit et entreprit de s'habiller. C'était un samedi, il avait un jour d'école plus court. Il savait qu'il allait avoir l'impression que ça durerait deux jours.

Et dès que ça serait fini, il irait voir Shindou.

**O  
OO**

**OOO**

**OO  
O**

Hikaru n'était pas du tout surpris de voir Akira, en uniforme d'école, de l'autre côté de sa porte. Il s'était douté qu'il serait là moins d'une heure après la fin des cours.

"Bonjour, Shindou," dit Akira, calmement. "Je peux entrer?"

"Bien sûr," dit Hikaru, regardant en silence le garçon retirer ses chaussures et enfiler les pantoufles des invités que la famille gardait près de la porte. Il suivit Hikaru à l'étage et dans sa chambre, en silence.

°_La maison est silencieuse_,° pensa Akira. °_Sa mère doit être sortie. Tant mieux, je ne pense pas que j'aimerais qu'elle vienne dans la chambre nous déranger au milieu de cette discussion._°

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et se dirigèrent automatiquement vers le goban, comme si c'était la place la plus naturelle pour eux. Mais ils ne touchèrent pas aux pierres. Chacun attendait que l'autre face un mouvement, quel qu'il soit.

Ce fut le silence pendant un long moment. Akira tiraillait distraitement sa manche droite. Hikaru se frottait la nuque et gardait les yeux baissés sur le damier.

Finalement, Hikaru pris une profonde inspiration et dit, "Hier . . . tu m'as demandé qui j'étais. Je pense qu'il est temps que je te le dise."

Il y eut une autre pause. Akira se contentait de le fixer d'un regard persistant, sa main tiraillant sa manche à nouveau.

Hikaru passa un doigt le long du bord du damier. "Hum . . . Je ne sais pas trop comme dire ça, mais . . . eh bien . . ."

°_Oh, contente-toi de te lancer et de le dire, Hikaru!_° se dit-il. °_Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver? Qu'il te traite de menteur? Il ne peut pas, maintenant qu'il a vu Sai lui-même._°

Il déglutit avec difficulté, baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le damier, et dit, "Jusqu'à il y a un an et quelque, j'étais le réceptacle d'un fantôme nommé Fujiwara no Sai."

L'attention de Akira s'accrut brusquement. Un °réceptacle°? Pas une réincarnation? Il avait déjà entendu parler de gens capables de communiquer avec les esprits, mais . . . Shindou était la dernière personne au monde pour laquelle il s'attendrait à avoir un don pareil!

"Comment c'est arrivé?" s'entendit-il demander.

Hikaru relâcha sa respiration longuement. °_Il me croit_,° pensa-t-il. "Eh bien, quand j'avais douze ans, j'étais allé dans le grenier de mon grand-père . . . Je cherchais quelque chose que je pourrais voler et vendre." Il lui semblait que ces mots décrivaient une autre personne. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y avait vraiment eu un temps dans sa vie dont le go ne faisait pas partie. "Et là, se trouvait ce vieux goban . . ."

Il commença à parler de comment Sai avait surgi du vieux damier, et comment depuis ce moment là, il avait partagé la conscience de Hikaru. "Il était revenu parce qu'il voulait jouer à nouveau au Go . . . il voulait trouver le Coup Divin. Il avait été un joueur de Go à la cour impériale à l'époque Heian, c'était toute sa vie, mais . . ."

"Il fut accusé de tricherie," dit Akira, calmement, "et banni de la Cour . . ."

La mâchoire de Hikaru manqua de heurter le damier. "Comment tu l'as su?"

"Je l'ai vu," dit Akira, jouant avec sa manche à nouveau. "C'était dans l'un de mes rêves." Il releva les yeux vers Hikaru. "Il s'est suicidé par noyade après ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," dit Hikaru. "Et ensuite, il a décidé de revenir . . ."

"En tant que Shuusaku?"

Là Hikaru en tomba presque à la renverse. Mais combien Sai avait-il montré à Touya dans ces rêves? Savait-il déjà le secret derrière les parties qu'ils avaient jouées ensemble?

"N-non, Torajiro -- Shuusaku était comme moi. Sai vivait dans son esprit, et lorsque Torajiro jouait au Go . . . Sai lui disait où placer les pierres."

Il fit une pause, guettant la moindre réaction venant de Akira, la moindre étincelle de réalisation. Mais son expression était illisible.

Prenant une nouvelle profonde inspiration, Hikaru continua, "Il a fait la même chose avec moi . . . au début."

Et alors, des images envahirent l'esprit de Akira comme de l'eau jaillissant d'un barrage. Cette toute première partie . . . Hikaru ne sachant pas comment placer les pierres, s'arrêtant à des points bizarres en jouant, faisant néanmoins des mouvements comme un génie . . .

Oh, non, pensa-t-il. Non . . . ce n'est pas possible . . .

"Ce n'était pas toi?" demanda-t-il, dans un murmure à peine audible. "Je ne jouais pas contre °toi°?" Il se mit à trembler légèrement, son visage rougissant, sa voix étranglée par des larmes à peine retenues. "Le Shindou que j'ai pourchassé toutes ces années était un °fantôme°?"

Un autre souvenir le frappa, sa confrontation avec Hikaru après la partie sur internet avec Sai. Et bon sang, ça voulait dire que °c'était° Shindou derrière cet ordinateur tout ce temps, du moins lui et son fantôme. . .

Shindou avait dit, "Si tu continues de pourchasser mon ombre, un jour c'est moi qui vais te rattraper."

C'était l'ombre à laquelle il avait fait référence. °Sai° . . . l'autre personne dans le go de Hikaru . . .

Les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, forcées par le sentiment de douleur et de trahison.

Hikaru secoua ses bras devant son visage, reculant comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Akira le frappe. "Au début, au début! Mais je voulais jouer par moi-même, et j'ai commencé à apprendre, et . . ."

Akira se frotta furieusement les yeux, comme si ça l'aidait à arrêter ses larmes. "Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé au tournoi du lycée?"

"Sai avait commencé la partie," répondit Hikaru, calmement, passant à nouveau son doigt le long du bord du damier. "Mais je voulais jouer contre toi, moi-même . . . et je lui ai volé la partie."

"Ce jour," dit Akira, jouant avec ses manches plus rapidement qu'avant, "j'ai été dévasté. Je croyais que tu é. . . . . étais . . ."

"Tu as dit que tu croyais avoir vu le Coup Divin en moi," répondit Hikaru.

"Et quand tu t'es révélé n'être juste qu'un simple joueur . . . ça m'a brisé le cœur. Et je suis allé passer l'exam pro . . . Tout ce que je voulais était m'éloigner de toi, et de tout ce qui me faisait penser à toi."

"Ca c'est quand j'ai décidé que je voulais être un insei," répondit Hikaru. "J'ai travaillé à devenir plus fort. Et j'ai continué à travailler." Il leva les yeux vers Akira. "Quand j'étais un insei, et un pro . . . ce n'était pas Sai. Tout était moi. Sauf . . ."

Akira fronça les sourcils. "Sauf?"

"Cette partie de débutant premier dan contre ton père. Ce n'était pas moi. C'était Sai. Il voulait tellement jouer contre ton père, il le voyait comme son principal espoir d'atteindre le Coup Divin . . ."

"Il a joué contre lui sur internet, n'est-ce pas?"

Hikaru plongea sa main dans le goke noir et laissa un torrent de pierres retomber dans le bol. "Oui. Le Sai sur internet était Sai. J'étais sur ordinateur et il m'indiquait les mouvements." Il eut un sourire penaud et se frotta la nuque. "Je suis nul sur internet. Je devais demander à la soeur de mon ami de m'aider."

Il y eut une autre pause, durant laquelle Akira resta assis avec une main sous son menton, comme si son esprit essayait de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Quand tu as arrêté le jeu . . . est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec Sai, aussi?"

Ce fut au tour de Hikaru d'être silencieux. Il ne voulait pas en parler . . . c'était encore douloureux . . . mais il savait qu'il devait le faire.

"Ca, c'est quand il m'a quitté. Il a tout simplement disparu un jour, à peu près un mois après que je sois devenu un pro." Il enfouit sa main profondément dans le goke et en sortit une nouvelle poignée de pierres, les laissant tomber une à une cette fois-ci. "Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il craignait de disparaître bientôt, et je . . . je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux. Puis, une nuit, il y avait un marathon de Go, et j'y ai participé . . . et quand je suis rentré à la maison, on a commencé à jouer une partie et je me suis endormi. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était parti."

Akira pouvait voir la douleur plus que réelle dans la voix de Hikaru lorsqu'il en parlait . . . c'était comme regarder quelqu'un décrire la mort d'un parent, ou d'un conjoint. Il eut une soudaine envie d'attirer le garçon à lui et le serrer dans ses bras . . . et alors fut immédiatement effrayé et dérouté par ses propres sentiments.

A la place, il dit doucement, "Tu pensais que tu ne pouvais pas jouer sans lui?"

"Je pensais qu'il était parti à cause de moi," répondit Hikaru, laissant le reste des pierres de sa main tomber en une rapide cascade dans le bol. "Parce que je ne le laissais pas jouer. J'ai arrêté à cause de ça."

"Mais tu es revenu."

Hikaru leva les yeux de ses pierres. "J'ai réalisé que Sai ne m'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Il sera toujours là, dans mon Go. Tu l'as ressenti toi-même."

Akira se souvenait très bien comment il avait étudié le damier après cette première partie pro avec Hikaru, sentant qu'il y avait une °autre personne° dans son go.

"Et donc," ajouta Hikaru, "quand je veux retrouver Sai, je joue."

Akira resta à nouveau calmement assis, en pleine réflexion. C'était le genre de choses dont il douterait en temps normal, si ce n'est les trouver complètement ridicules. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait vu Sai. Le fantôme avait envahi ses rêves chaque nuit.

Il leva les yeux vers Hikaru. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit tout ça avant?"

"Est-ce que tu m'aurais cru?"

Akira fit une pause, puis secoua la tête. "Non. Pas sans quelque preuve . . . quelque chose que je pourrais percevoir par moi-même."

Hikaru fronça les sourcils. L'expression de Touya était . . . étrange. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il était fâché, blessé, ou juste confus.

"Est-ce que tu es furieux contre moi pour tout ça, Touya?" demanda-t-il. Il se demandait pourquoi il était si inquiet de connaître la réponse.

"Je . . . Je ne sais pas bien ce que je ressens, à l'instant," dit Akira, calmement. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Un étrange mélange de colère, de confusion et de soulagement s'agitait en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté auparavant.

Il se leva. "Je pense que j'ai besoin d'aller me promener et m'éclaircir les idées."

Akira se tourna et dévala les escaliers et passa la porte, appréciant la sensation du soleil chaud sur son visage. Il était presque dans la rue quand il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de changer de chaussures, et il dut revenir dans la maison pour ce faire.

Il se mit en route, descendant la rue. Shindou vivait dans un quartier de banlieue tellement °normal°. Ici, une femme au foyer mettait son linge sécher. Là, deux enfants jouaient au baseball avec une balle en mousse et une batte en plastique. Venant vers lui, une adolescente blonde promenait un petit chien qui était presque entièrement dissimulé par ses longs poils soyeux.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un endroit où l'on s'attendrait à découvrir des événements surnaturels.

Il tourna au coin et s'avança dans une autre rue, très semblable à celle qu'il venait juste de quitter. Il réalisa qu'aller se promener n'était pas une chose qu'il faisait d'habitude. Normalement, il ne marchait que pour aller quelque part, et ce n'était que pour aller à l'école et en revenir, ou au salon de go de son père, ou jusqu'au métro conduisant à l'institut de go.

Or, il n'avait encore jamais eu affaire à ça, auparavant.

Des images de Shindou traversèrent son esprit. A 12ans, cette première partie . . . à 13ans, l'air effrayé quand il était affronté dans le salon de go . . . à 14ans, jouant contre son père cette partie déconcertante (si c'était Sai qui jouait, pourquoi avait-ce tourné si mal? A moins que Sai ne se soit imposé un sévère handicap . . .)

Une autre personne en lui. Un fantôme. Shindou était la façade d'un fantôme. Ces premières parties étaient toutes un mensonge! Akira accéléra le pas, comme pour fuir la vérité.

°_Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit?_° songea-t-il. °_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas donné le moindre indice? Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé souffrir après le tournoi du lycée, quand je me demandais s'il me restait encore une raison pour jouer au go!_°

Mais les paroles de Hikaru il y a quelques minutes lui revinrent -- "Est-ce que tu m'aurais cru?"

Et si Hikaru lui avait raconté à propos de Sai à ce moment, Akira l'aurait traité de menteur, l'aurait accusé d'avoir inventé l'histoire pour dissimuler son propre rare talent, peut-être même l'aurait cru fou.

Mains maintenant qu'il avait lui-même vu Sai . . . en quelque sorte la révélation l'avait soulagé sur tout ça.

°_Peut-être_,° pensa-t-il, °_que c'est parce que tout est °logique° maintenant. C'est comme si un voile de mystère avait été levé . . . comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Eh bien, c'est le cas, parce que c'est la première fois qu'il est pour moi une °personne°, et pas une énigme._°

Il tourna dans une autre rue encore, croisa deux fillettes en uniformes d'écolières passant en bicyclettes.

°_Et au fond qu'est-ce que je vois vraiment?_° pensa Akira. °_Quel genre de personne est Shindou?_°

Il trouva un banc au bord de la route et s'assit. Une femme passa devant lui, poussant une poussette occupée par des jumeaux qui babillaient et se tortillaient. Un chat de gouttière s'approcha du banc, renifla le pantalon de Akira, puis s'en alla.

Il ne remarqua rien de tout ça. Il était plongé profondément dans ses pensées.

Shindou . . . sans le mystère, sans le hasard déroutant de ses talents . . .

°_Eh bien_,° pensa Akira, °_il peut être énervant avec sa franchise par moments, ça c'est sûr_.° Combien de fois avait-il insisté pour aller manger du ramen, alors qu'il y avait plein d'autres types de restaurants près de l'institut de go? Ou oublié d'allumer son téléphone portable alors que Akira avait dit qu'il allait appeler?

°_Et tu allais au restaurant avec lui quand même, n'est-ce pas?_° pensa-t-il. °_Et tu lui criais dessus parce qu'il n'avait pas allumé son portable . . . mais tu continuais toujours à l'appeler._°

Soudain, cela le frappa à quel point sa relation avec Shindou n'était pas celle de rivaux typiques. Il avait connu plein d'hommes dans le groupe d'étude de son père qui étaient rivaux avec d'autres joueurs. Il ne les avait jamais vus ensemble en-dehors d'un goban.

°_Ma relation avec Shindou n'a jamais été typique_,° songea-t-il, ses doigts tirant distraitement son col. °_Il est entré dans ma vie comme un ouragan, et rien n'a plus été pareil ensuite._°

Le chat revint en trottinant vers son banc à nouveau, tournant autour comme s'il cherchait à manger. Les yeux de Akira le suivirent pendant un moment, puis se fermèrent alors qu'il se concentrait sur ses pensées.

°_Ma vie entière a tourné autour de lui depuis cette première partie, n'est-ce pas?_° pensa-t-il. °_Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était à jouer à nouveau contre lui . . . et alors m'assurer que je gardais mon avance sur lui._°

Mais si leur relation ne consistait °que° à jouer au go . . . alors pourquoi avaient-il ces conversations téléphoniques? Bien sûr, c'était la plupart du temps à propos de go, mais ils avaient également parlé de leur famille, et Akira parlait de l'école, et Shindou lançait quelques histoires ridicules sur la manière dont il avait été chassé une fois hors de la salle du club de go à Haze par un autre club qui pensaient que c'étaient °eux° qui étaient autorisés à utiliser le labo de chimie . . .

Et pourquoi allaient-ils manger ensemble même s'ils jouaient contre d'autres gens, et restaient parfois traîner dans le salon de son père longtemps après la fin de leur partie, discutant du thé vert de Akira et du _Mountain Dew Code Red_ de Hikaru. (**NdT** : si vous comprenez, faites-moi signe.. je suppose que c'est un jeu vidéo)

°_Parce que j'aime sincèrement être avec lui_,° pensa Akira. °_Il est grossièrement taillé, à l'état brut . . . pas toujours à cent pour cent prévenant ou délicat . . . mais il est sincère, et spontané, et chaleureux._°

Il se leva, souriant doucement pour lui-même. Oh, oui, Shindou représentait une énorme part de sa vie. Et c'était un soulagement, vraiment, d'être débarrassé de Shindou-le-mystère, parce que maintenant il pouvait mieux explorer sa relation avec Shindou-l'individu.

Akira commença à rebrousser le chemin en direction de la maison de Shindou. °_Où est-ce que je veux que cette relation aille?_° pensa-t-il.

Une possibilité s'élevait au fond de son esprit. Il voulait la repousser . . . mais elle s'éleva à nouveau, intrépide.

La possibilité d'une relation °romantique° entre eux.

En quelque sorte, l'idée ne lui paraissait pas étrange, bien qu'ils soient tous les deux des garçons. Ca semblait . . . naturel, vraiment. Akira n'avait jamais été intéressé par les filles. Bien sûr, il avait été si concentré sur son go qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été intéressé par °aucun° genre.

Shindou ne semblait pas non plus s'intéresser aux filles. Il avait bien son amie d'enfance, Akari . . . mais elle ne semblait n'être rien de plus qu'une amie pour lui. Il ne semblait certainement pas tout laisser tomber pour rechercher sa compagnie.

Akira secoua la tête et accéléra le pas, entourant son corps de ses bras comme pour retenir ses pensées. Ridicule, vraiment . . . il ne devrait pas avoir de telles pensées. Il se demanda s'il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu plus du jeu, et passer du temps avec d'autres personnes de son âge.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas plus que les abeilles ne pouvaient arrêter de cueillir le nectar des fleurs. Le go le définissait, et c'était ce qu'il était.

°_Shindou est l'envers de mon go,_° pensa-t-il. °_Peut-être que Shindou est l'envers de moi-même°, de même._°

Lorsqu'il tourna le coin vers la maison de Shindou, il fut surpris de voir Hikaru assis sur les marches, visiblement en train de l'attendre.

"Shindou . . . pourquoi es-tu . . ."

Hikaru leva les yeux vers lui. "Ca va maintenant?"

Akira acquiesça, lentement. "J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, c'est tout. J'ai l'impression que tout est différent maintenant."

Hikaru baissa les yeux . . . était-ce un air de sévère déception sur son visage? "Je vois."

"Pour ce qui est arrivé . . . Je pense que notre relation est changée en bien."

Hikaru sauta soudain sur ses pieds. "Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit différente!" cria-t-il.

Akira se contenta de le fixer, ébahi. La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait venant de Shindou, c'était d'agir de manière si extrême.

Soudain Hikaru eut l'air troublé, comme s'il venait de se surprendre lui-même. Il rougit légèrement, et son visage arborait une expression paniquée alors qu'il luttait pour trouver les mots justes. "C'est que . . . hum . . . je veux qu'on continue de jouer ensemble, et, hum . . ."

Et soudain, sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi il le faisait, Akira marcha jusqu'à Hikaru avec un sourire sur son visage. "On peut la rendre meilleure," dit-il.

Ses bras enlacèrent Hikaru, et il attira le garçon contre lui, ses lèvres touchant doucement celles de Hikaru.

Hikaru se figea un moment, ses yeux s'écarquillant brusquement, emplis d'un air de panique momentanée . . . et puis ils s'adoucirent, et son corps fondant contre celui de Akira alors qu'il se mettait à répondre au baiser, avec ardeur. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent une seconde, puis se joignirent à nouveau.

Le temps s'était interrompu pour eux deux. Leur esprit était submergé par un curieux mélange d'extase et de confusion, disant d'une part "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on FOUT?" et d'une autre "Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas fait ça avant?"

Soudain Akira se recula, réalisant entièrement ce qu'il se passait, comme si une tonne de briques lui tombait dessus. Il embrassait Shindou Hikaru. Il n'avait pas demandé la permission, il n'y avait pas été invité, il l'avait juste °fait°.

°_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser_,° pensa-t-il. °_Il a juste dit qu'il voulait jouer, et j'ai fait ça . . ._°

"Je suis désolé," dit-il, rapidement. Il fit volte-face et s'enfuit, dévalant pratiquement la rue.

"TOUYA!" Il entendit Shindou l'appeler, et des bruits de pas de l'autre garçon qui commençait à le suivre . . . puis, ils disparurent.

**O  
OO**

**OOO**

**OO  
O**

Les yeux de Akira s'ouvrirent lentement. Il se retourna et regarda l'horloge, qui indiquait 8 a.m. On était dimanche - - inutile d'enclencher le réveil.

°_C'est la première nuit depuis presque une semaine où je n'ai aucun rêve_,° songea-t-il. Ca ne le surprenait pas vraiment, maintenant que Shindou lui avait raconté à propos de Sai.

Il se sentait soulagé, mais . . . il ressentait aussi une sorte d'étrange vide. Comme si quelque chose manquait dans sa vie.

Il entreprit de parcourir les événements des derniers jours . . . la partie interrompue, la confession, le baiser . . .

°_Oh, dieux, le baiser!_° pensa-t-il, se rallongeant en croisant ses bras devant ses yeux comme pour se protéger de ce qui était arrivé.

Il se demandait ce que Shindou pensait de lui maintenant. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, n'avait pas résisté, n'avait pas essayé de foutre une claque à Akira après coup . . . en fait, il avait répondu au baiser. Mais il fallait que Akira se demande s'il avait °aimé° ça, ou s'il avait juste laissé son instinct prendre le dessus dans le feu de l'action.

Et Akira savait que °lui°, il avait aimé ça, beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais activement pensé à embrasser Shindou auparavant, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que cette pensée n'avait pas été au fond de son esprit.

°_C'était comme inévitable_,° pensa-t-il. °_Comme quelque chose qui allait arriver, tôt ou tard_.°

Il se leva de son futon et alla chercher ses vêtements. Il pensa appeler Shindou. °_Peut-être plus tard_,° pensa-t-il. °_Pour l'instant . . . Je veux juste être seul, et réfléchir_.°

**O  
OO**

**OOO**

**OO  
O**

Hikaru était allongé sur le dos, tenant son téléphone portable au-dessus de sa tête, faisant défiler les appels en absence depuis la nuit dernière. Un de Waya, un de son grand-père, un de Akari . . .

Il n'avait pas envie de rappeler aucun d'entre eux pour le moment. Il jeta le portable sur sa table de nuit.

Après que Akira se soit enfuit la nuit dernière, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, le portable éteint. Sa mère ne s'en inquiéta pas, comme il passait souvent des heures là-dedans à étudier le go.

Il avait commencé à poser des pierres, puis était simplement resté assis là, broyant du noir, tout comme il l'avait fait après que Sai l'ait quitté.

Ce n'était pas la réaction de Akira à l'existence de Sai qui ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait laissé connaître son secret à son rival, et qu'ils soient maintenant déjà plus à égalité.

C'était ce baiser, et le fait que Akira soit parti en courant si soudainement après coup. Et Hikaru réalisa que le fait qu'il se soit enfui le préoccupait bien plus que le baiser.

Quand c'était arrivé, il avait été effrayé au début . . . mais ensuite il avait réalisé que c'était °agréable°, et il le °voulait°. Et que ça ne le surprenne pas, l'avait pris au dépourvu.

Il avait toujours su qu'il ne partageait pas l'intérêt des autres garçons pour les filles. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait jamais Akari plus que comme sa meilleure amie. Pour le premier, il en avait rejeté la responsabilité sur son obsession pour le go, et pour Akari, sur la nature frère-sœur de leur relation – n'importe quoi de sexuel lui paraîtrait comme de l'inceste.

Et, vraiment, les distinctions entre homosexuels et hétéros n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance pour lui. Il avait un cousin qui était homo, et il l'avait toujours accepté comme toute autre personne.

°_Je pense que j'étais probablement attiré par Touya depuis tout ce temps_,° pensa-t-il. °_Je ne l'avais pas réalisé parce que j'étais trop concentré à le rattraper. Se pourrait-il que ce soit une partie de la °raison° pour laquelle je voulais tellement l'attraper? Est-ce que c'était parce que je voulais qu'il me regarde et me remarque?_°

"Et pourquoi je ne suis pas en train de paniquer?" dit-il tout haut. "Les gars ne sont-ils pas supposés flipper quand ils pensent qu'ils sont homos?"

°_Peut-être_,° pensa-t-il, °_que c'est à cause de ce qu'est ma relation avec Touya. Nous sommes tellement . . . liés, de toute manière. On essaye d'atteindre le Coup Divin ensemble . . . et une relation pareille n'est-elle pas encore plus intime que le sexe?_°

Et alors, une parade d'images en rapport avec le °sexe° envahit soudain son esprit. Comment ce serait d'embrasser la peau nue de Touya, de le caresser intimement, de le faire gémir et haleter . . .

"AAARRGGHHH!" cria Hikaru, sautant hors du lit. Il ne pouvait pas penser de cette manière! Pas quand il n'avait pas la moindre idée si Touya ressentait la même chose, ou si le baiser était quelque chose qui était juste . . . arrivé, et n'arriverait plus jamais.

"Il faut que je le sache," dit-il tout haut, en fouillant dans son armoire pour trouver ses vêtements. "Je vais aller vérifier là-bas."

**A SUIVRE...**


	4. Part 1: Spiritual 4:4

**Auteur :** Sailor Mac

**Traductrice :** Saturne

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go n'appartient ni à l'auteur de cette fanfic, ni à moi. L'histoire et à Sailor Mac. La traduction est à moi.

**Rating :** M ! Yaoi explicite…. Dans ce chapitre. Si si, enfin !

**NdT :** Vos reviews ces derniers temps m'ont donné des remords de vous avoir lâchés comme ça, donc je m'y remets… Avec beaucoup de retard. Quelques années ? Mouarf. Disons que entre mes études, mes rps yaoi, d'autres jdrs, et un copain depuis un an et des brouettes, j'étais assez surchargée. Mais je vais essayer de finir de traduire cette fanfic que j'aime beaucoup, promis ! En plus y a encore quelques dizaines de chapitres.. ahem.. Faut vraiment que je me secoue..

**RAR : ** Comme il y a eu beaucoup de reviews, j'avoue avoir la flemme de répondre à chacun séparément. Donc je m'excuse auprès de vous pour mon retard inexcusable. N'ayez pas peur pour le prochain chapitre. Je compte me remettre à l'anglais écrit au plus vite pour progresser, vu que j'en aurai besoin pour ce que je veux faire à l'avenir professionnellement. Donc je me remets à la traduction ! En plus je suis en vacances et je pars pas.. J'attaque dès demain la suite ! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont continué à croire en moi !

_°blablabla°_ pensées

« blablabla » paroles

°blablabla° trucs entre guillemets, ou soulignés, comme vous le sentez..

**Attention ! Cette histoire contient des ****relations homosexuelles explicites**** ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Je ne veux voir personne se plaindre.**

**Si ça ne vous plaît pas, appuyez sur la jolie croix en haut à droite, ou allez voir sur le site de Disneyland si j'y suis.**

Bonne lecture !

Et n'oubliez pas : « reviews » et « traduction plus rapide » sont synonymes.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

**PARTIE UNE: SPIRITUEL (4/4)  
**

Akira était dans la pièce dans laquelle il jouait au Go avec son père. En fond, il pouvait entendre ses parents se préparer à partir. Ce n'était qu'un séjour d'une nuit – une invitation pour un tournoi à Okinawa pour d'anciens joueurs – en comparaison avec les longs voyages en Chine qu'il avait effectués dernièrement.

Il disposait une partie qu'il n'avait cessé de recréer tout au long de ces quatre dernières années. C'était sa toute première partie contre Shindou Hikaru. Non, contre Sai, par l'intermédiaire du corps de Shindou Hikaru.

°_Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il se passait,_° pensa-t-il, °_tout semble logique. Les motifs archaïques, la façon dont Shindou hésitait à d'étranges endroits dans le jeu – et le fait que parfois, je peux voir °ce° style de jeu se glisser dans son Go, comme si deux personnes jouaient en même temps._°

Son père s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, mais marqua un temps sur le pas de la porte, notant le regard d'intense concentration qu'arborait Akira alors qu'il étudiait les pierres.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il à son fils.

Akira leva les yeux. "Seulement une de mes vieilles parties que je voulais analyser."

"Elle doit être importante," répondit Touya, s'approchant du goban. "Je t'ai vu la recréer maintes et maintes fois."

°_C'était la partie la plus importante de ma vie_,° pensa Akira. °_Sans elle . . . sans Shindou, et Sai . . . me serais-je propulsé dans les pros si vite et avec tant d'acharnement ?_°

"Peu importe," dit son père. "Je vais te laisser étudier. Nous sommes prêts à partir, et nous serons de retour demain soir."

Akira acquiesça, et retourna vers son goban.

°_Si seulement je l'avais su à ce moment-là, Shindou_,° pensait-il alors qu'il continuait de déposer les pierres. °_Si seulement il y avait eu quelque moyen pour que tu me le dises . . . mais à quel point les choses auraient-elles alors été différentes ?_°

Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite qu'on frappait à la porte. Mais quand ça frappa une seconde fois, plus fort et avec plus d'insistance, il leva les yeux et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Shindou Hikaru se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Akira se sentit soudain submergé par une étrange panique et de l'embarras. Il toussa, regarda le sol, et dit, "Oh, salut."

Shindou semblait tout aussi nerveux . . . il se frottait la nuque et fixait un point à environ quelques centimètres à gauche de l'oreille droite de Akira. "Hum, je peux entrer?"

"Bien sûr . . ." Akira mena le garçon dans la pièce familiale . . . pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort ? Il s'assit sur l'un de ses fauteuils à l'occidentale que sa famille n'avait acquis qu'un an et demi auparavant, et ne leva pas les yeux pour regarder Hikaru lorsque celui-ci s'assit sur l'autre.

Hikaru baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains, qui se joignaient et se séparaient. "Hum, je suis venu pour parler."

Akira tripota sa manche droite, encore plus vite que d'habitude. "J'écoute."

Hikaru prit une profonde inspiration. Mais comment pourrait-il dire tout ce qu'il voulait dire . . . qu'il voulait que leur relation ne change pas, ne soit pas dérangée par les révélations sur Sai – ou par le baiser. Qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi Akira l'avait embrassé, et ce qu'il pensait de lui . . .

°_Peut-être que je devrais juste lui demander s'il veut jouer au Go_°, pensa-t-il. °_Non, c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée, ça fera remonter trop de souvenirs de Sai – pour nous deux._°

Et soudain, il lâcha, "Tu veux m'aider à apprendre comment utiliser correctement un ordinateur ?"

Akira se redressa raide comme un piquet et cligna des yeux. C'était la °dernière° chose qu'il s'était attendu à entendre! "QUOI ?"

"Eh bien, tu as un ordinateur dans ta chambre, et tu sais comment l'utiliser, et . . ."

Akira se leva de son siège, son visage empreint d'un mélange de fureur et d'abasourdissement. "C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici ? Pour que je te donne des COURS D'INFORMATIQUE ?"

Hikaru bondit hors de son propre siège, criant, "Très bien ! Si tu ne veux pas le faire, j'irai ailleurs !"

"TRES BIEN !" Akira serra les poings, les yeux enflammés de colère. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que je passerais mon temps à t'enseigner à °toi° comment on utilise un ordinateur, de toute façon ?"

Il y eut une longue pause, durant laquelle ils se fusillèrent du regard l'un l'autre comme des gladiateurs sur le point de s'affronter.

Puis, l'expression de Akira se radoucit, et il se détendit. "Tu n'avais pas dit que tu utilisais un ordinateur quand tu jouais pour Sai ?"

"Je ne m'occupais que de la souris . . . je cliquais aux endroits où les pierres allaient. Pour ce qui est du reste . . . la soeur d'un ami travaillait dans ce cybercafé, et elle m'aidait."

"D'accord," dit Akira. "Viens par là."

Hikaru se rendit compte qu'il n'était encore jamais entré dans la chambre de Akira. Les autres fois où il était venu ici jouer au Go avec Akira, ça avait toujours été sur le goban principal de la pièce près du salon. La chambre était un mélange de moderne et de traditionnel, avec un sol en tatami – pas de lit, nota Hikaru, il doit dormir sur un futon – et le bureau avec l'ordinateur.

L'idée même d'être ici l'emplissait d'un frisson d'excitation. Les images érotiques qu'il avait vues ce matin envahissaient à nouveau son esprit, et il les en chassa à grands coups de pied dans le cul. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de laisser son corps dévoiler ses fantasmes, là, juste devant Akira !

"Prends une chaise," dit Akira en allumant l'ordinateur. Lorsque Hikaru s'installa à côté de lui, il ne put soudain plus ignorer la proximité et la chaleur de l'autre garçon. Il se surprit à tousser et se racler la gorge, comme pour garder le contrôle des émotions menaçant de le submerger.

"Bon, alors," dit-il, "on va commencer par la recherche sur internet."

Il lança le logiciel et regarda sa page d'accueil – le site de l'Institut du Go – qui commençait à charger. Il entendait Shindou bouger un peu sur sa chaise, et il lutta contre l'envie de tourner les yeux vers lui.

"Pour rechercher quelque chose, tu dois aller avant tout dans un moteur de recherche," dit-il. "Tu supprimes l'adresse de la barre en haut de l'écran -- ici – et tu tapes tout bêtement où tu veux aller."

Hikaru regardait Akira fait apparaître la page. °_Je n'avais jamais remarqué comment ses mains bougent, même quand elles ne posent pas de pierres_,° pensa-t-il. °_Si rapidement, et comme si elles savaient toujours exactement où aller._°

Et ça ne fit que le ramener aux pensées qu'il avait précédemment. °_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_° pensa-t-il. °_Je n'ai jamais particulièrement pensé au sexe, mais aujourd'hui, je ne pense qu'à ça !_°

"Voyons," dit Akira, "Disons que tu dois faire un exposé scientifique pour l'école et tu veux chercher des renseignements sur les serpents." Il entreprit de taper dans 'recherche'. "Maintenant, tu dois cliquer sur ce lien ici..."

Hikaru tendit la main vers la souris, pensant que Akira voulait qu'il le fasse. Akira fit de même de son côté, et leurs mains se heurtèrent.

Le monde sembla s'immobiliser, tous deux étaient figés sur place, osant à peine respirer. Akira mourrait d'envie de tourner sa main pour saisir celle de Hikaru, entrelacer leurs doigts, et caresser le dos de cette main de son pouce, encore et encore.

Hikaru ramena sa main à lui, lentement, bredouillant un "Désolé..."

"Non, vas-y, fais-le," dit Akira, s'adossant à nouveau au dossier de sa chaise.

Il regarda Hikaru se pencher vers l'écran, ses mèches blondes tombant en désordre devant ses yeux. Il avait l'air dissipé et mal organisé, le genre de personne qui ne prend pas en compte les règles, et qui vit sa vie comme il l'entend – Tout ce que Akira n'était pas.

Pourquoi trouvait-il soudain cela si fascinant . . . encore plus que ne l'était le mystère de qui était Shindou ?

"Ok," dit Hikaru. "Et maintenant ?"

"Là tu as une page de liens. Trouve lesquels concernent le plus ce que tu recherches, puis clique sur la partie soulignée en haut."

Hikaru s'éxécuta, et l'écran fut envahi de popups. "Ouaah ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Rien du tout. C'est juste des popups. Regarde, tu as juste à cliquer pour t'en débarrasser..."

Il tendit la main vers la souris en même temps que Shindou, une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, ils saisirent la souris en même temps. Aucun ne retira sa main.

"Il faut juste... que tu te diriges par là," dit Akira en faisant glisser la souris, et sentant la main de Hikaru contre la sienne alors que la flèche bougeait. Il cliqua sur les croix pour faire disparaître les fenêtres choquantes, lentement.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Hikaru, sans lâcher la souris.

"Tu... commences par chercher le plan du site... ça devrait être dans un des cadres là…"

Ensemble, ils firent à nouveau glisser la souris. °_Je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher_,° pensa Akira, °_mais si je continue de le tenir ainsi…. Va-t-il se douter de quelque chose ?_°

"Donc... tous ces liens sont différentes pages du site, c'est bien ça ?" Hikaru continuait de regarder fixement l'écran… il ne voulait pas regarder vers Akira. S'il le faisait, il le dévisagerait, et n'arriverait plus à détacher ses yeux de lui…

"Oui. Clique sur les liens," répondit Akira.

°_Maintenant, il faut que je le lâche_,° pensa-t-il en retirant sa main. La chaleur de Hikaru restait encore sur sa peau, et l'excitation lui donna l'impression qu'un papillon battait des ailes dans son estomac.

Il regarda Hikaru se balader dans le site, et tâcha de conserver une expression sereine. °_Tout ce temps où nous nous poursuivions l'un l'autre_,° songea-t-il, °_tout ce temps où je voulais garder mon avance sur lui… s'agissait-il vraiment de Go pour tout ? Y avait-il autre chose ? La raison pour laquelle je l'ai évité si longtemps ne serait-elle pas que j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si nous étions ensemble ?_°

Comme pour fuir ces pensées, Akira tendit vivement la main et saisit la souris une fois que Hikaru l'avait lâchée. "Maintenant il faut que je te montre comme on utilise les liens pour les e-mails."

L'heure suivante, il lui apprit à utiliser différents genres de sites internet. Par instants, il pouvait presque sentir le regard de Hikaru le brûler, comme s'il le regardait de haut en bas. Bien entendu, il se retenait difficilement de ne pas en faire de même.

Finalement, Hikaru se décolla de l'écran et s'adossa à nouveau sur sa chaise avec un large sourire. "Eh bien, maintenant que je sais comment on fait, je sais ce que je vais faire maintenant."

"Oh ?" dit Akira, tournant sa chaise vers son ami, se sentant un peu enjoué. "Et quoi donc ?"

"Je vais regarder chacun de tes kifu et trouver un moyen de te battre."

"Eh bien, voilà qui est amusant," dit Akira, "parce que c'est ce que j'ai longtemps fait avec les tiens."

Ils rirent tous deux, se sentant relaxés et calmes . . . ce qui ne leur était que rarement arrivé auparavant lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble.

Soudain, Hikaru se pencha, réduisant rapidement la distance entre eux, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Akira et joignit leurs lèvres en un doux, tendre baiser.

La surprise de Akira fut de courte durée. Doucement, il répondit au baiser, et laissa échapper un petit soupir de déception lorsque Hikaru se recula.

"Je voulais m'assurer que ça n'avait pas été qu'un coup de chance, hier," dit Hikaru tout bas, presque en murmurant.

Akira sentit de la joie à l'état pur l'envahir, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il avait fait un pas vers le Coup Divin. Il tendit les bras et en enveloppa Hikaru, l'approchant plus de lui.

"C'est la vraie raison de ta venue, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il.

Hikaru se contenta d'acquiescer, enlaçant lui aussi Akira.

"Eh bien, alors, je ne veux pas te décevoir."

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Hikaru . . . un effleurement doux, léger comme une plume. Hikaru laissa échapper un léger gémissement et s'approcha, se serrant étroitement contre Akira et l'enlaçant plus fort.

Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et il y eut un moment où tous deux retenaient leur respiration, se demandant qui prendrait l'initiative. Ce fut Hikaru qui glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Akira, avec hésitation, peu à peu, comme un nageur vérifiant la température de l'eau avant de plonger.

Toutefois, une fois que leurs langues entrèrent en contact, ce fut comme si quelque chose en eux s'était enflammé. Ils s'embrassaient avidement, commençant chacun à explorer la bouche de l'autre, tournant, effleurant, caressant. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, ils avaient le tournis . . . Tous deux ressentaient de la peur, de la confusion, et se demandaient qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient, et s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de mettre le frein avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais d'autres émotions les submergeaient. Et avant qu'ils ne comprennent tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, les lèvres de Hikaru quittèrent celles de Akira et se mirent à déposer des baisers sur son cou, tandis que sa main droite tirait le bas du t-shirt de Akira hors de son pantalon afin de se glisser dessous.

Akira sursauta à la sensation des doigts de son rival explorant sa peau nue, montant de l'estomac vers le torse. °_C'est Shindou_,° songea-t-il. °_Je suis vraiment en train de faire ça avec Shindou !_° Mais cette idée l'électrisait plus qu'elle ne le dérangeait, et alors que Hikaru se mettait à lui sucer le cou, toute crainte s'effaça de l'esprit de Akira.

"Shindou !" haleta-t-il.

Hikaru releva la tête, embrassa le lobe d'oreille d'Akira et murmura d'une voix rauque, "Hikaru. Si nous allons le faire . . . tu m'appelleras Hikaru."

Akira laissa échapper un autre gémissement. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait supplier pour que Hikaru la touche. Il l'appellerait comme il voudrait, pour qu'il en fasse °plus° ! Et tant qu'ils seraient assis devant l'ordinateur de Akira, rien n'arriverait.

"Eh bien, si nous allons le faire . . ." Il s'écarta de Hikaru, se leva, et traversa la chambre.

Hikaru se recula, déconcerté et un peu blessé. °_Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?_° se demanda-t-il. °_Bon sang, pourquoi je n'ai pas fait plus attention quand les garçons à l'école parlaient de ce qu'ils faisaient avec les filles ? Mais . . . Touya est un garçon . . . Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis en train de faire !_°

Il le suivit des yeux, l'observant se diriger vers le placard, l'ouvrir, et en sortir un épais rouleau. Il l'amena au centre de la chambre et le déroula.

°_Son futon_,° pensa Hikaru, et soudain, il avait à nouveau le vertige. C'était simple . . . ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière maintenant, ils allaient °le faire°.

Une fois que Akira eut déroulé le lit et l'eut arrangé à la hâte, il s'y assit, ouvrant grand les bras pour Hikaru. Le jeune blond comprit le message. Il se jeta sur Akira avec la force d'un train de marchandises, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux étalés dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes.

Hikaru se recula, rougissant et transpirant. "Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas . . ."

Mais Akira se contenta de glisser son bras derrière la nuque de Hikaru et de l'attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres se joignèrent à nouveau, et cette fois, elles s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Hikaru explora la bouche de Akira avidement, descendant à nouveau sa main vers son torse . . . bon sang, où donc avait-il glissé sa main sous sa chemise tout à l'heure ? Confus, il chercha à tâtons au niveau de l'estomac, ne rencontrant rien d'autre que du tissu interminable, semblant attaché en permanence au pantalon.

Hikaru était déterminé à se glisser sous cette foutue chemise même si ça devait le tuer. Il voulait la peau nue de Akira exposée à ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il se recula et commença à se débattre avec les boutons . . . il avait beau les tortiller et les pousser, ils ne semblaient pas disposés à vouloir passer par les trous.

"Ca serait plus facile si tu portais des pulls comme moi," grogna Hikaru.

Akira chuchota, "Attends . . . laisse-moi t'aider." Il entreprit d'atteindre les boutons de sa chemise . . . au moment même où Hikaru s'inclinait pour s'acharner à nouveau sur eux, et lui donna sans faire exprès un gros coup sur la tête de Hikaru. Maintenant c'était au tour de Akira de bégayer "Je suis désolé . . ."

"Bon . . . faisons plutôt comme ça . . ." Hikaru s'écarta de Akira, retira son propre t-shirt et l'envoya valser. Akira en fit de même. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et la sensation de leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre leur donnait l'impression d'être en feu. Il se tordaient l'un contre l'autre, émerveillés par la friction, la chaleur, l'incroyable douceur.

Akira se surprit à inverser leur position de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve sur Hikaru, et il se mit à lui embrasser le cou, comme Hikaru le lui avait fait avant. La peau de Hikaru sentait si bon et avait si bon goût . . . il ralentit ses baisers afin de pouvoir savourer cette peau, en profiter, et lorsque Hikaru laissa échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir, il sut qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien.

Il continua, descendant sous le creux de la gorge, vers le torse, et commença à caresser du bout de ses doigts les côtes. Il parcourait son corps de ses yeux . . . oh, dieux, que faire ensuite ? Il était complètement en terrain inconnu. . . . il ne pouvait même pas s'appuyer sur les conversations entre garçons dans les vestiaires. Kaio était une école plutôt intellectuelle, pas une école de sport – et de toute façon rares étaient ceux qui lui adressaient la parole.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Touya Akira ne savait pas quel serait son prochain mouvement.

Hikaru sentit Akira s'immobiliser, et il se mit à paniquer. Allait-il s'arrêter là ? C'était ça ? Akira allait donc le laisser comme ça, dur, excité, dans un tourbillon furieux d'hormones ?

"Touy-" commença-t-il, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait lui-même dit à Akira tout à l'heure. S'ils allaient le faire, ils devraient s'appeler par leur prénom. "Akira ?"

Ce fut au tour de Akira de paniquer. °_Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas_,° pensa-t-il. °_Je dois faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi . . ._°

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les tétons de Hikaru. Ses connaissances sur le sexe avaient beau être basiques, il savait bien qu'il était agréable pour une femme qu'on lui caresse, embrasse et suce les seins. Est-ce que ça valait aussi pour un homme ?

Il se pencha sur l'un des petits bourgeons et y déposa un baiser hésitant. Hikaru sursauta et manqua de s'étrangler, ce qui l'encouragea. Il l'embrassa encore, et encore, et puis le prit entre ses lèvres et se mit à sucer.

Un spasme traversa le corps de Hikaru. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose comme ça puisse lui faire °cet° effet . . . Il pressa son poing contre sa bouche, et laissa échapper un lent et long gémissement de plaisir tandis que les lèvres de Akira continuaient de presser le téton.

Akira releva la tête et se mit à donner de petits coups de langue à la pointe à présent durcie. Plus Hikaru gémissait, tordait son corps sous Akira, griffait son dos, plus Akira sentait brûler le feu qui courait dans ses veines.

Il passa à l'autre téton et se remit à sucer, avec plus d'enthousiasme cette fois, le serrant bien fermement entre ses lèvres. Il se mit à essayer de changer de vitesse, de pression . . . d'abord long et lent, puis de petites succions vives et rapides.

"Akira . . . Akira!" haleta Hikaru, enserrant de ses jambes les hanches de son amant, pressant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre à travers les couches de vêtements qu'ils portaient encore.

Il se mit à se frotter en remuant les hanches, et sentit Akira en faire de même, ce qui le fit gémir d'autant plus fort, arquer son corps contre son rival, les yeux fermement clos, la bouche ouverte en un halètement, sa respiration saccadée.

Akira leva la tête. "Oh, dieux, Hikaru . . . on vire ces pantalons . . ."

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et leurs mains qui s'avançaient pour atteindre la braguette de l'autre se cognèrent, ce qui fit rire les deux garçons. Finalement, ils parvinrent à ouvrir et retirer ces gênants vêtements, ainsi que les sous-vêtements.

Ils se firent face et marquèrent un arrêt. Ils s'étaient vus bien des fois depuis leur première rencontre . . . mais à présent . . . c'était comme s'ils regardaient une toute autre personne.

Il ne s'agissait pas ici du rival acharné à affronter derrière un goban. C'était quelqu'un de nu et beau et excité, ne demandant qu'à donner et recevoir du plaisir.

Akira leva une main tremblante et caressa la joue de Hikaru. "Hikaru . . ." murmura-t-il.

Hikaru recouvra de sa propre main celle de Akira. Leurs yeux continuaient de s'attarder sur le corps de l'autre, et tous deux se sentaient comme suspendus en-dehors du temps et de l'espace.

Alors, Hikaru se rallongea sur le futon, ouvrant les bras. "Hé . . . on reprend là où on en était ?"

Pour toute réponse, Akira captura à nouveau les lèvres de Hikaru avec les siennes en un baiser fougueux et possessif, mimant l'acte sexuel avec sa langue entrant et sortant rapidement, tandis que ses doigts s'appropriaient les deux tétons. Il les effleura légèrement, puis fit des cercles rapides alors que les jambes de Hikaru s'enroulaient à nouveau autour de lui, que leurs bassins ondulaient rapidement, érection frottant contre érection. Chaque contact envoyait dans leurs corps un léger frisson qui les traversait.

Hikaru se mit à caresser le dos de Akira, descendant un peu plus bas à chaque caresse. °_Je veux lui procurer du plaisir_°, pensa-t-il, °_comme il l'a fait pour moi._°

Timidement, il empoigna les fesses de Akira, et les pressa légèrement. Akira brisa le baiser et il laissa échapper un petit cri aigu de plaisir.

°_Hmm_,° songea Hikaru, °_Visiblement, ce que je fais est plutôt bien_.° Il pressa à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois, et fut récompensé par un autre petit cri. Encouragé, il commença à les masser, frottant par petits cercles.

Il leva les yeux . . Les yeux de Akira étaient clos, sa tête renversée en arrière, ses cheveux tombant doucement sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres étaient humides et entrouvertes, et sa voix douce et rauque alors qu'il gémissait "Hikaru . . c'est tellement bon . . ."

Hikaru, encouragé, glissa un doigt entre les fesses, tâtonnant, et effleurant un peu ici et là. Akira cria à nouveau, en pleine extase . . .

Et alors, il y eut un douleur aigue et intense lorsque le doigt le pénétra. Akira sursauta et glapit tout haut.

Hikaru devint écarlate, l'air horrifié. "Je suis désolé !" cria-t-il. °_Oh, non_,° pensa-t-il. °_J'ai tout gâché. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. S'il se détache de moi maintenant, tout sera fini, et ça n'arrivera peut-être plus_°

Vite, il saisit la tête de Akira, la renversa en arrière, et embrassa fougueusement son amant. Il paniqua en ne le sentant pas répondre. °_J'ai vraiment tout gâché_,° pensa-t-il.

Akira était encore confus et désorienté. La douleur l'avait frappé par surprise, il tentait de s'en remettre . . . et maintenant, Hikaru l'embrassait à nouveau . . .

Alor, les lèvres de Akira s'adoucirent, et il entreprit de répondre au baiser. Hikaru les fit rouler tous deux afin de se retrouver au-dessus.

°_Du plaisir_,° pensa-t-il. °_Il faut que je lui procure beaucoup de plaisir, pour me faire pardonner de lui avoir fait mal.°_

Il se remit à embrasser le cou de Akira, s'interrompant pour sucer la peau comme il l'avait déjà fait avant. Il entendit son amant laisser échapper un léger gémissement, et sentit son corps se détendre.

Il embrassa plus bas, descendant vers le torse. Il inspecta les tétons . . Oui, il allait faire ce que Akira lui avait fait .. .

Lorsque Akira sentit la langue de Hikaru glisser sur son téton, il gémit, et plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon. °_C'est ça l'effet que ça fait ?_° pensa-t-il. °_Pas étonnant que Hikaru ait autant aimé !_° Et lorsque Hikaru prit la pointe entre ses lèvres et se mit à sucer, toute pensée cohérente disparut et il s'abandonna à ces douces vagues de plaisir qui commençaient à l'envelopper, masquant la douleur qu'il avait ressentie avant.

Hikaru passa à l'autre téton . . . il commençait à apprécier donner du plaisir autant qu'il avait aimé en recevoir. Le bourgeon de chair durci était si agréable sous ses lèvres et sa langue . . . il l'effleura d'un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume, et enchaîna par de rapides petites léchouilles.

Akira gémissait, et arquait son corps contre lui, donnant envie à Hikaru de lui donner plus, et plus, et encore plus.

Il devait bien y avoir autre chose qu'il puisse faire. Alors que sa langue tournait autour d'un bourgeon de chair, et que ses doigts caressaient l'autre, il se creusa la tête, essayant de trouver autre chose dont les copains avaient parlé à propos de sexe.

Et alors, il se souvint de cette chose que les filles faisaient, et que les garçons adoraient . . . mais est-ce que °lui° pouvait le faire ? Ca n'avait pas l'air facile . . . ni même, franchement, agréable.

Mais pour donner du plaisir à Akira, il le ferait.

Il descendit le long du corps de son amant, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à la même hauteur que sa virilité. C'était . . . bizarre. Il avait vu maintes fois la sienne dans le miroir, mais regarder celle de quelqu'un d'autre, et de si près – c'était comme s'il n'en avait jamais vue avant, comme si c'était une sorte de créature inconnue.

Nerveux, il déglutit, ouvrit la bouche et entreprit d'y faire entrer l'érection de Akira.

C'était gros, et chaud, et bizarre . . . pas désagréable, pourtant. Le goût ne l'était pas non plus, même si c'était un peu bizarre, trop . . . salé, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Mais rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher de continuer.

Les yeux de Akira s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il en eut la respiration coupée. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Chaud, et humide, et qui lui envoyait à travers tout le corps de rapides et délicieuses palpitations . . . c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Il baissa les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise. Hikaru l'avait . . . dans sa °bouche° ?

Hikaru se mit à sucer, et à bouger la tête d'avant en arrière. Il commençait à s'y habituer maintenant. Il commençait à aimer sentir Akira comblant sa bouche, et la sensation de la chair glissant sur ses lèvres et sa langue . . . et les gémissements bruyants et les convulsions qui en résultaient.

Akira ne pouvait que rester allongé, se laissant submerger par cette douce chaleur alors qu'il gémissait et haletait . . . oh, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Hikaru faisait ça, que n'importe qui le faisait, mais il s'en fichait, c'était tellement, tellement bon.

Son corps se tordait ici et là, comme s'il ne pouvait que difficilement contenir le plaisir, et puis il se arquait en avant . . . quelque chose montait en lui, rapidement, une chaleur et une pression qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Hikaru bougea plus rapidement la tête. La respiration de Akira se fit plus lourde, ses gémissements plus bruyants, plus pressants. Il voulait que son amant atteigne l'orgasme, et il savait qu'il y était presque .. .

Soudain, Akira eut l'impression que le monde entier s'était figé autour de lui . . . et puis se fracassa, violemment, en des vagues d'extase qui semblaient sur le point de déchirer son corps en deux. Il hurla presque alors qu'il avait un spasme, puis un autre, et retomba ensuite sur le lit, étourdi, essoufflé, sa main cachant ses yeux.

Hikaru sentit sa bouche s'emplir d'un liquide visqueux, qu'il avala sans réfléchir. Il remonta, embrassant le ventre de Akira . . . son amant était mollement affalé comme un vieux chiffon, laissant échapper de petits couinements.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Akira et chuchota, enjoué, "Salut !"

Akira retira lentement sa main de devant ses yeux. La chambre tournait autour de lui. Graduellement, il revint à lui . . . et Hikaru était là. Il l'embrassa doucement. "Oh . . . salut."

Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit encore brumeux, il réalisa que Hikaru avait tout fait pour le faire jouir . . . et il ne lui avait pas encore rendu la pareille.

La dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait, c'était toujours de laisser Hikaru prendre de l'avance sur lui.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, renversant leurs positions pour se trouver au-dessus. Il passa une main sur son corps de haut en bas, puis revint en haut, taquina les tétons, caressa le ventre. Il descendit sa main vers la cuisse de Hikaru, la caressant de haut en bas . . . et s'arrêta en touchant un point sensible près du bassin.

"Ici," haleta Hikaru. "Touche ici encore . . ."

"Ici ?" dit Akira, caressant la surface par de petits cercles de ses doigts.

"Aaaaahhh !" gémit Hikaru. "Oui ! Oui . . ."

Akira se mit à masser rapidement la cuisse, tout en embrassant les lèvres, le cou et les oreilles de Hikaru. "C'est bon ?"

"Oui ! Troop bon . . ."

"Ce ne serait pas meilleur si je te touchais . . . ici ?" et Akira glissa sa main sur l'érection de Hikaru, effleurant rapidement le membre de ses doigts, ce qui le fit crier bruyamment. Il l'enveloppa de ses doigts . . . doucement, il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Hikaru . . . et entreprit de le masturber avec un mouvement de va-et-vient.

"Ohhh !" cria Hikaru, arquant ses hanches en avant. "Ne t'arrête pas !"

"C'est bien meilleur, non ?" Akira baissa la tête, embrassa le téton de Hikaru, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri perçant. Il caressa plus lentement, et caressa doucement du bout des doigts le gland, et Hikaru poussa un sourd gémissement.

°_Quel effet ça ferait_,° se demanda Akira, °_de lui faire la même chose que ce qu'il vient juste de me faire ?_°

Il descendit le long du corps de Hikaru jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atteindre son érection avec sa bouche. Il embrassa le gland, doucement, légèrement, et sentit Hikaru trembler et crier. Il sortit sa langue et lécha timidement, ce qui lui valut un cri plus fort, alors il se mit à lécher plus vite, plus fort, parcourant la chair brûlante de sa langue.

Hikaru couina de plaisir à la sensation douce et humide glissant sur sa chair la plus sensible. Il allait finir par exploser, il le savait, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait seulement que cela continue encore et encore . . .

"Suce," gémit-il tout haut. "Suce, s'il te plait !"

Akira fit ce qu'on lui disait. Il ouvrit la bouche et y fit pénétrer Hikaru rapidement – trop rapidement. Il s'étrangla et recula, suffoquant.

Hikaru s'assit. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, oui." Akira prit une profonde inspiration. °_Bon, ça n'a pas marché_,° pensa-t-il. °_Peut-être que je dois le faire plus lentement._°

Et il entreprit de prendre à nouveau le membre en bouche, petit à petit, s'arrêtant pour sucer un peu, puis reprenant sa progression, puis resuçant à nouveau. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, se disant qu'il avait enfin pigé le truc.

Hikaru gémit . . . °_C'est si bon_,° pensa-t-il, °_pas étonnant que Akira ait aimé_ . . .° Cela l'emplissait de chaleur électrique, de plus en plus vite, et . . .

Il cria soudain, sentant une vague d'extase submerger ses veines avec la force d'un boulet de canon, et arqua son corps contre la bouche de Akira, alors qu'il était assailli par de délicieux spasmes.

Akira s'étrangla à nouveau alors que la semence de Hikaru envahissait sa bouche. Il se recula, attrapa les mouchoirs qu'il gardait au pied de son bureau, cracha le liquide dans l'un deux et l'envoya vite valser avant que Hikaru ne puisse remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Il s'avança à nouveau pour poser tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Hikaru, et ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre dans leurs bras, Hikaru émettant comme un petit ronronnement de plaisir.

"Waou," chuchota Akira, et embrassa tendrement le cou de Hikaru. Il avança la main et caressa les mèches blondes ébouriffées de Hikaru qui dissimulaient des yeux rêveurs et ensommeillés, et Akira pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu rien de plus beau dans sa vie.

"Hikaru," dit-il, "et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?"

Hikaru plongea son regard dans celui de Akira avec un sourire. "Comme d'habitude, je suppose," dit-il pour plaisanter. Reposant sa tête sur le torse de Akira, il continua, "On sera juste . . . ensemble. Quand on pourra."

"Et pour le Go ?"

Hikaru leva la tête. "Rien de changé. Tu es toujours mon rival. Je ne veux pas que ça change. Et toi ?"

"Non plus," dit Akira, caressant à nouveau les cheveux de Hikaru. "Carrément pas." °_J'ai besoin de cette rivalité_,° pensa-t-il. °_J'en ai besoin pour continuer d'avancer . . . et lui aussi_.°

Hikaru se déplaça pour se trouver sur l'oreiller à côté de Akira. "En gros," dit-il en baillant, "Je pense qu'on va juste y aller petit à petit."

Petit à petit . . . voilà qui plaisait à Akira, pour sûr. Il prit dans ses bras le garçon.

°_Oui,_° songea Akira alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, °_petit à petit, c'est très, très bien_.°

**O  
OO**

**OOO**

**OO  
O**

Quelque part dans un domaine au-delà du temps et de l'espace, où les âmes reposent entre deux réincarnations, un esprit observait ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux garçons.

Il était terriblement bouleversé par cette évolution des choses. Oh, la relation romantique et sexuelle était une surprise – il avait voulu que les deux garçons se rapprochent, mais pas exactement à °ce° point – mais elle allait dans le sens de ce qu'il comptait accomplir.

Il aurait voulu annoncer la vérité à Akira à propos de lui, de Hikaru et des parties qu'il avait jouées contre lui, autrement qu'en envahissant ses rêves.

Mais il ne pouvait plus se manifester sur la terre physique, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas possédé un autre corps. Et contacter Hikaru pour faire passer le message n'aurait pas marché – il savait que Touya ne croirait pas à cette histoire sans quelque preuve concrète et évidente.

Il pouvait à présent être certain que Touya Akira remplirait tous les rôles qu'il avait joués auparavant dans la vie de Hikaru . . . veiller sur lui, et le pousser toujours plus haut.

Après tout, il s'avait que Akira était destiné à être bien plus qu'un simple rival pour Hikaru. Pendant tout ce temps où il avait été sur terre, il avait pu voir quelque chose que nul être vivant ne pouvait voir – un lien rouge de la destinée reliant leurs âmes.

°_Et maintenant_,° songea Fujiwara no Sai, °_L'heure est venue pour cette destinée de se réaliser. Enfin. Et j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer._°

**(A SUIVRE…)**


End file.
